Lord of Shadows
by Carlos Balcarce
Summary: Hyodo Issei es dejado de lado por la mujeres que amaba hundiéndolo en la depresión, con tal de acabar con su propia vida desarrolla una actitud con tendencias suicidas que lo hundirán en la oscuridad donde finalmente encontrará lo que busca. (Historia derivada del fic Piloto original) ACTUALIZACION: Capitulo especial.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Mi antiguo castillo, una vez más recorro sus pasillos. Todo está cubierto de telarañas y polvo, es natural, han pasado más de mil años. Ahora me percato de que las cosas como los muebles hechos en el inframundo tiene un tiempo de vida útil mucho mayor que los del mundo humano.

Mi viejo cuarto, lo mandé construir de un tamaño enorme, quería que todas las chicas tuvieran sus efectos personales aquí. Qué ironía, en el pasado creía que las mansiones de los demonios de clase alta eran muy ostentosas con sus cientos de cuartos tan grandes como una casa, sus salones gigantes, sus jardines de kilómetros y kilómetros, y sus incontables sirvientas como mayordomos.

Bajo una gran escalera que lleva al comedor, tomo la silla principal, la cual era mía y en la que pensaba sentarme en el extremo de la mesa cada vez que tuviéramos visitas.

Arrastro la silla todo el camino al salón principal, el eco del ruido que esta acción provoca resuena en todo el lugar.

Una vez he llegado me siento en el centro del salón. Tengo tanta sed que me levanto perezosamente y me dirijo a la bodega. Los barriles de vino, espero que aún tengan algo si es que no los vacié a todos. Estoy de suerte, algunos aún están llenos.

Lleno una copa y bebo golosamente. Tiene un sabor horrible, debí suponerlo.

De todas formas no debo ponerme cómodo, ellos no tardarán demasiado en venir.

Regreso al salón, con mi oído aumentado puedo escuchar a miles de tropas marchando hacía aquí. Calculo que tardarán unas dos horas.

Vienen a mi mente recuerdos, todo lo que he vivido y las personas que he conocido.

Gabriel y Elizabeth, mis hijos, por favor recuerden que su padre los ama. Nunca los volveré a ver.

Carmilla, mi esposa. La mujer que siempre amaré. Pronto iré donde tu estas.

 **Hola a todos. Este es el prólogo del Señor Oscuro Vampiro, he reescrito la historia ampliándola. He subido este prólogo junto con el primer capítulo debido a que este es muy corto y con el fin de que sea lo más impactante por así decirlo.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Lo recuerdo todo a la perfección, nunca lo olvidaré.

Fue en ese entonces después de que derroté a Trihexa, la bestia del apocalipsis que todo inició.

La bestia sucumbió ante mí, el costo fue muy grande. El usar el poder del Gran Rojo y Ophis ejerció una gran carga en mi cuerpo. Podía sentirlo, me había desgarrado todos los músculos del cuerpo.

El dolor era insoportable, gritaba y gritaba. Sirzechs-sama como lo llamaba entonces ordenó llevarme de inmediato al hospital del inframundo. Tuvieron que utilizar magia curativa y diferentes tratamientos por muchos días para sanar mis heridas pero tendría que usar silla de ruedas hasta recuperarme por completo.

Al menos podía irme a casa, según el doctor.

Rias, Akeno-san, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko-chan, Ravel y Rossweisse que estuvieron a mi lado durante todo ese tiempo me llevaron a la mansión de los padres de Rias.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa, todos mis amigos estaban ahí. Sairaorg, Seekvaira-san, Sona-san, Saji, Kiba, Gasper, Valerie, Azazel-sensei, Ajuka-sama, Falbium-sama, Serafall-sama, Odín, Kuroka, Bikou, Arthur, Le Fay, incluso Vali y mis padres. Y muchos más estaban ahí reunidos esperándome.

-Issei-kun- me habló Sirzechs-sama- Todos nos hemos reunido aquí, el día de hoy para honrarte. Has salvado no a uno sino a todos los mundos. Por tus logros en la más reciente batalla nosotros, los cuatro grandes Maous te ascendemos a demonio de clase alta.

Ajuka-sama me dio una caja, esta contenía un juego de Evil Pieces. Todos aplaudieron y me felicitaron. Sentía una gran felicidad.

Los padres de Rias pidieron que nos quedáramos en el inframundo por un tiempo debido a que se realizaría una ceremonia especial por mi ascenso y múltiples fiestas para celebrar la derrota de la bestia del apocalipsis. Si hubiera dicho que no las cosas habrían resultado de otra forma.

Quería dormir con las chicas pero no podía por mi cuerpo. Durante varios días debería pasar las noches solo.

El día en que se celebraría mi ascenso llegó, la fiesta se realizaría en el castillo de Sirzechs-sama.

Las chicas se veían hermosas con sus vestidos, hasta Gasper. Yo iba con un elegante traje de la época victoriana, era muy incómodo. Después de un discurso largo y extenuante donde anunciaron al inframundo de mi ascenso la banda de la fiesta empezó a tocar.

No sabía bailar muy bien pero de no ser por la silla de ruedas la habría hecho. En esos momentos solo quería pasar tiempo de calidad con mis chicas.

Todo lo que podía hacer era disfrutar la música sentado en un extremo del salón mientras muchos nobles me felicitaban.

-Issei- me llamó Azazel-sensei.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté.

-Escúchame, deberías ponerle más atención a Rias y Akeno. Míralas.

Dirigí la mirada donde me señalaba Azazel-sensei, ellas dos estaban bailando y charlando muy amistosamente con dos muchachos. Sentí tantos celos, nunca antes me había sentido así.

-Debes atenderlas mejor, te lo digo por experiencia propia.

Al día siguiente aún pensaba en lo que me dijo sensei. Debía recuperarme rápido. Esos dos muchachos eran muy apuestos, debía reconocerlo. Y yo, además de ser el Sekiryuutei y el héroe del mundo no había nada en lo que destacara. Era muy normal.

Tuve una idea, el territorio que me fue dado como demonio de clase alta. En compañía de Kiba y Gasper fuimos allí. Era enorme, una gran extensión de bosques y montañas con una pradera en el centro.

-Kiba, Gasper. Necesito su ayuda.

-¿Qué necesitas Issei-sempai?- me preguntó Gasper.

-Voy a darles todo el dinero necesario para que manden construir un castillo aquí, una vez que me recupere pienso casarme con Rias y las demás. Esta será nuestra casa. Les encargo esto debido a mi condición y no quiero que ellas lo sepan.

-De acuerdo Issei-kun- Me dijo con una sonrisa Kiba.

Mientras Kiba y Gasper se ocupaban de eso yo me concentraría en recuperarme lo más pronto posible.

Volví a la mansión Gremory, Rias y las demás no estaban. Solo Rossweisse estaba allí, me dijo que habían salido de compras.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?- le pregunté.

Ella se sonrojó ante mi pregunta. Pensé que era una buena ocasión para aclarar mis asuntos con ella. Después de la visita de su abuela durante la cual tuve que fingir ser su novio ella se volvió mucho más atenta conmigo.

-¿D-de que quieres hablar?

-Escúchame por favor, quiero que sepas que me gustas- lo dije sin rodeos.

Ella se quedó mirándome sin decir nada durante unos instantes.

-Issei-kun… yo… no sé qué responderte.

-Por favor piensa en lo que te dije.

Me retiré dejándola sola. No podría darme una respuesta de inmediato.

Pasaron varios días después de mi confesión, Rossweisse me evitaba, Rias junto con Akeno salían a fiestas. Yo iba constantemente al hospital y le pedía a Asia que utilizara su Sacred Gear para acelerar mi recuperación.

Logré recuperarme más rápido de lo esperado, esa noche se estaba llevando a cabo una fiesta. Rias y Akeno debían estar ahí. Compré el mejor traje que encontré y asistí a la velada.

Divisé a ambas bailando con los mismos muchachos de la primera vez, esta vez mis celos eran mucho mayores. Me dirigí a Akeno.

-¿Me permites?- le dije al tipo que bailaba con ella.

-Issei-kun- dijo sorprendida.

La tomé de la mano.

-Bailemos

-Ahh… de acuerdo- pude notar molestia en sus palabras.

En todo el tiempo que bailamos ella miraba de reojo a ese tipo, le sonreía y él a ella. Ante esto la besé pero ella se separó de mí casi al instante.

-¿Qué haces?

-Mejor dicho que te sucede a ti, nunca te había molestado que te besara.

-Es solo qué…

-Escúchame, ahora que me he recuperado no te volveré a descuidar.

-No, no es eso.

-Akeno, debemos decirle a Issei.

Rias se acercó a nosotros y dijo eso.

-¿Decirme qué?

Me pidieron que saliéramos al balcón. Presentía algo malo en ese momento.

Rias habló.

-Issei, antes que nada quiero que te calmes para lo que te diremos.

-Está bien, ya estoy calmado. Ahora dime que es lo que les pasa a ustedes dos.

-Los dos jóvenes con quienes bailábamos… nosotras estamos saliendo con ellos.

No podía comprenderlo.

-¿Estás bromeando verdad? Ustedes son mis novias, ustedes me dijeron tantas veces que me amaban, ustedes…

-Por favor no lo tomes así, pasó sin que nos diéramos cuenta- Akeno acotó.

Empecé a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, me cegué de ira y fui directo a golpear a esos dos tipos.

Derribé a uno de un puñetazo y luego derribé al otro contra una mesa y empecé a golpearlo en la cara. Muchos intentaron separarnos pero no podían. Solo me detuve cuando Rias llorando rogó porque dejara de golpear a su "novio".

Alcé la vista para contemplar a todos los presentes dedicándome miradas de desagrado, murmuraban que esa no era la forma en que el héroe del inframundo debía comportarse.

Procedí a retirarme, antes de abandonar el salón fui detenido por Rias y Akeno.

-Issei-kun escucha, aún podemos seguir siendo amigos. Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos que…

-Lo siento pero yo no quiero ser amigo de ustedes- dije fríamente.

Terminé con ellas. No quería volver a verlas.

Me dirigí a la mansión Gremory, después de lo que había hecho no podría quedarme ahí.

Estaba empacando mis cosas cuando llegaron a mi cuarto Zeoticus-sama, Venelana-sama, Sirzechs-sama y Grayfia-san.

Les conté lo sucedido, ninguno se sorprendió.

-¿Acaso ustedes lo sabían?

-Tranquilízate Issei-kun, queríamos decírtelo pero creímos que le correspondía a Rias- me dijo Venelana-sama.

Malditos desgraciados, después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos.

Me fui de allí, hacía mi castillo. La construcción había avanzado mucho, el 60% había sido terminado.

Los obreros instalaron una gran tienda de campaña para mí, decían que era un honor trabajar en mi castillo.

Transcurrieron algunos días, recordar las palabras de Rias y Akeno me enfurecían. Pero aún me quedaban Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko-chan, Ravel y Rossweisse. A ellas no las perdería, o eso es lo que creía.

 **Hola a todos. El primer capítulo del Señor Oscuro Vampiro. La historia original ha sido ampliada como pudieron leer. Cuéntenme que les ha parecido.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Me comuniqué con Kiba, me informó que Rias se había comprometido con ese sujeto, más aún sus padres y hermano la apoyaban. Al parecer creían que podría ser un mejor heredero que yo, en cierta forma podía entenderlo.

Ese tipo era un demonio de clase alta, yo también pero era en simples palabras un inútil. No podría guiar el clan Gremory, no sabría cómo dirigir los negocios de la familia, no sabía mucho de etiqueta y tenía muy poca clase. Ni siquiera bailaba decentemente.

Y con Akeno, ella empezó a acercarse a mí después de que derroté a Raiser Phoenix, la había impresionado. Después dijo enamorarse de mí cuando me reveló que era hija de Baraquiel, un ángel caído. Pero yo nunca le dije abiertamente que la amaba, llegué a la conclusión de que se cansó de esperarme.

Tal vez yo tuve la culpa de esto. No lo pensé demasiado. Aún me quedaban las otras chicas y no debía descuidarlas.

Asia, Xenovia e Irina empezaron a trabajar con la iglesia después de la guerra. Xenovia e Irina se habían ido a Italia para participar de un seminario de la Iglesia protestante que duraría un par de semanas, Asia también quería ir pero yo la retuve para que me ayudara a recuperarme. Seguramente también fue a Italia después de que me recuperé.

No perdí tiempo y me puse en marcha.

Era una hermosa ciudad, decidí que las llevaría de paseo, les compraría todo lo que quisieran. No debía descuidarlas.

El lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo el seminario era una gran catedral, intenté acercarme pero al ser un lugar sagrado solo verla me causaba pequeños dolores de cabeza.

Esperé a que terminara la reunión, cuando las personas se retiraban busqué a Asia, Xenovia e Irina.

Las encontré charlando con tres jóvenes muy amistosamente, una vez más los celos me invadían. Eran guapos y por lo que podía apreciar eran seguidores de la iglesia.

-Chicas- las llamé.

Se sorprendieron de que estuviera ahí, me presentaron a los jóvenes. Eran exorcistas al servicio de Michael-sama, he de admitir que eran bastantes agradables. Habían recibido la bendición de Michael-sama por lo que podían entrar en las iglesias.

-Irina ¿crees que puedas pedirle a Michael-sama que también me dé su bendición? He venido hasta aquí porque quiero pasar más tiempo con ustedes.

Se los dije sin rodeos. Recibí la bendición, al principio ellas se alegraron de que mostrara interés en sus gustos. Empecé a asistir a las reuniones, traté de interesarme realmente en ellas pero me eran muy fastidiosas además de que nunca me había interesado la religión. Realmente lo intenté pero me iba distanciando cada vez más de ellas. Pasaban mucho tiempo con esos jóvenes.

Tenían muchas cosas en común, como podría competir con ellos. Tenía ganas de golpearlos pero no ganaría nada.

Un día las escuché hablando a escondidas.

-¿Entonces qué haremos con respecto a Issei-kun?- era la voz de Irina.

-Creo que debemos decirle- hablaba Asia.

-No lo creo, en unos días más seguro regresará al inframundo. La iglesia no es lo suyo, una vez se haya ido podremos volver con ellos.

El resto de la conversación no tenía importancia, ellas preferían a esos jóvenes. Una vez más la ira me consumía, traté de controlarme pero no pude. Salí de la catedral, descargué mi ira golpeando uno de los pilares que la sostenían, el impacto fue tal que la estructura comenzó a ceder.

Todos los presentes salieron corriendo asustados, cuando la catedral se derrumbó por completo me percaté de lo que había hecho. Todos me dirigían miradas de odio y desprecio, salí corriendo de ese lugar.

Me encontraba horrorizado por lo que había hecho, seguramente algunas personas habían resultado heridas. Huí al inframundo a mi castillo, faltaba poco para que terminara de ser edificado.

Primero Rias y Akeno, ahora Asia, Xenovia e Irina.

Decidí concentrarme en Koneko-chan y Ravel. Me dirigí raudamente al territorio Phoenix.

Fui recibido por Raiser y su madre.

-Lo lamento Hyodo Issei pero mi hermana ha decidido aceptar un matrimonio arreglado, ella es consciente de que nuestra familia lo necesita.

No podía creerlo, ella no siquiera me lo dijo.

Fue en ese entonces que un gran dolor invadió mi corazón, me costaba respirar.

Regresé como pude al castillo, empecé a caer en depresión. Pasaron varios días más y no salí de mi tienda de campaña, hasta que Koneko-chan y Rossweisse fueron a verme.

Me alegré mucho de verlas.

-Sempai, quiero hablar seriamente contigo- me dijo Koneko-chan.

Casi pude adivinar lo que iba a decirme.

-Lo lamento sempai pero no puedo tener una relación contigo, tu perversión realmente me desagrada y no parece que vayas a cambiar. No quiero estar con alguien así.

Ella también terminó conmigo. Si Rossweisse también me dejaba no iba a poder soportarlo.

-¿Has venido a responder mi confesión?-

-Issei-kun, yo… yo…

-¿Sí?

-Yo no tengo claro lo que siento por ti, si me gustas o no, no lo sé. Creo que sería mejor que dejemos nuestra relación tal como está.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Por favor, pueden dejarme todas pero tú no. Yo te necesito, si quieres que cambie cambiaré, seré lo que tú quieras- dije intentando abrazarla.

-Issei-kun detente por favor- me dijo intentando librarse de mí.

-Te lo ruego, no me dejes.

-No lo hagas más difícil, créeme que lo siento.

Ambas se fueron.

Mi corazón estaba destrozado, el dolor se intensificó.

Pasaron más días y mi castillo fue terminado.

Mandé comprar provisiones y bebidas suficientes para varios años y ordené que se construyera una muralla gigantesca alrededor de mi territorio, una vez fuera terminada todos debían irse mientras yo me encerré dentro.

No quería ver a nadie, solo quería desahogar mi dolor, llorar sin que nadie me viera. Lloré por muchos días, me maldecía a mí mismo por dejarlas ir.

Pasaron algunos meses, entonces empecé a tener pesadillas con Raynare. Creí que ya había superado mi trauma, ahora había vuelto más fuerte que nunca, el dolor en mi corazón era peor que nunca. Pasaba varios días sin dormir y si debía hacerlo procuraba que fuera el menor tiempo posible para evitar esas pesadillas.

En esos momentos el alcohol se convirtió en mi compañero, entre las bebidas que mandé comprar había cientos de barriles de vino y diferentes licores.

Comencé a beber y no me detuve. Caminaba sin rumbo por todo el castillo de una punta a la otra alcoholizado y cayéndome cada tanto.

Perdí la cuenta de cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que recibí la visita de Azazel-sensei. Debí asegurar mejor la entrada.

-Issei, ya has estado más de un año encerrado, sé que estás dolido pero debes seguir adelante. Te llevare conmigo.

-¿Un año? Vaya, como transcurre el tiempo.

-Vamos, salgamos afuera.

-Tú lo sabías ¿verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-En mi fiesta, cuando me ascendieron, me dijiste que le prestara más atención a mis chicas. Tú sabías que pasaría esto.

-No lo sabía pero lo intuía, desearía que las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes. La realidad es que es imposible tener tantas mujeres que te amen incondicionalmente.

-Me doy cuenta pero aun así no saldré.

-Tus padres están preocupados por ti.

-Utiliza magia y hazles creer que he muerto. Será mejor para ellos.

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí por siempre? Muchos niños se preguntan dónde estás, tu programa fue cancelado.

-Es mejor así, diles a todo el mundo que no se acerquen a mi territorio. Ahora lárgate.

-Escúchame…

-Que te largues.

Transcurrió más tiempo, las pesadillas empeoraban. El dolor en mi pecho no desaparecía.

Draig, que durante todo ese tiempo se mantuvo callado volvió a hablarme.

-Lo lamento socio.

-No te disculpes, después de todo el destino del Sekiryuutei es trágico ¿no?

-Pero no quería que fuera de esta forma, a pesar de que mi poder atrae a las mujeres ellas te dejaron.

Pensé mucho lo que me dijo Draig, ellas en algún momento debieron amarme genuinamente pero yo nunca hice nada para alimentar ese amor. Siempre fui muy tonto en ese aspecto y las descuidé.

Lo que nos unió al principio se fue desgastando y al final fue inevitable que nos separáramos. El desamor es un veneno peor que el de Samael.

Pero Rossweisse, ella no tenía claro lo que sentía por mí.

 **Hola a todos. Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero les haya gustado. Cuéntenme que les ha parecido.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió de la visita de Azazel-sensei. Solo seguía bebiendo y caminando sin rumbo. Una vez que me cansé de la bebida me senté enfrente del ventanal más grande del salón principal.

Allí permanecí por muchos días observando el paisaje y a los pájaros.

Draig permaneció callado todo ese tiempo y al no tener nadie con quien hablar empecé a perder la cordura. Creía ver a otras personas, sombras que me acechaban.

Después comencé a oír voces, las mismas voces de la fiesta en que Rias y Akeno me dejaron. Repitiendo una y otra vez esos comentarios hacía mí. Empeoraron las voces negándome el poco sueño que concebía.

El miedo y el terror que se agitaban en mi corazón se manifestaron en forma de alucinaciones, las chicas me abandonaban y yo no podía impedirlo.

Me estaba volviendo loco.

Lo que me salvó de ese agujero de locura fue el recordar a mi amada Rossweisse. Ella no me había dejado, no quería terminar nuestra relación. Solo estaba insegura acerca de sus sentimientos para conmigo.

Ella ocupó mis pensamientos y lentamente las voces junto con las alucinaciones fueron desapareciendo.

Me propuse concentrarme en ella para olvidar al resto y lo logré. Ahora Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko y Ravel no eran sino tan solo un amargo recuerdo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me observé detenidamente en un espejo, había crecido bastante. Mi rostro ahora era el de un hombre, mi cabello ahora llegaba hasta debajo de mis hombros pero mi cuerpo estaba en muy mala forma, debí haber perdido mucho peso.

Concluí que debieron pasar al menos un par de años.

Los siguientes meses me dediqué a entrenar para recuperar mi forma y mis habilidades. En ese momento había perdido gran parte del control del poder de Draig. Al recuperar la cordura volvió a hablarme. Con su ayuda recuperé todo en poder perdido y ahora era capaz de utilizar durante un periodo de tiempo el poder del Gran Rojo y Ophis.

Era risible, tuve que pasar la más oscura soledad y depresión al borde de la locura para que por primera vez entrenara seriamente dejando de lado las cosas pervertidas.

Los resultados eran más que satisfactorios.

Estaba listo para salir, para encontrar a Rossweisse pero tal vez ella me había olvidado, tal vez ahora estaba con alguien más. Pensar en ello hizo que mis pesadillas regresaran.

Pasé unos días pensando detenidamente que hacer. Lo que me llevó a decidirme fueron los gritos de auxilio de unas personas en la puerta del castillo. Un monstruo de aproximadamente 50 metros estaba sembrando la destrucción en una ciudad cercana.

Abrí por primera vez las puertas y los dejé entrar.

Se trataba de unos adolescentes que veían mi programa de niños, habían venido en busca del Sekiryuutei que desapareció hace 12 años. 12 años, no creí que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo encerrado.

Me relataron como hace 2 años sobrevivientes de la Brigada del Caos empezaron a realizar pequeños ataques en distintas partes del inframundo. Los ataques fueron aumentando hasta llegado el punto en que llevaron a cabo el asalto final. Monstruos gigantes estaban destruyendo las principales ciudades del inframundo.

Eso fue lo que necesitaba para decidirme.

Busqué entre mis pertenencias un traje de combate que me fue regalado por Odín.

Desplegué mis alas de dragón y partí a toda velocidad. Debía buscar a Rias, seguramente como heredera del clan Gremory se encontraría combatiendo y junto con ella Rossweisse.

Lancé una gran esfera de energía mientras volaba al monstruo que destruía la ciudad cercana. Se desvaneció en partículas, fue tan sencillo.

Quienes se encontraban combatiendo gritaron de alegría.

No les presté atención ni me detuve por un instante, si el inframundo era destruido no me importaba, solo pensaba en Rossweisse. Una vez que la encontrara nos iríamos lejos de todo.

Me puse en marcha a la capital del inframundo, la mayor presencia de enemigos provenía de ahí.

No tardé en llegar, ante mis ojos cinco monstruos eran contenidos por varios grupos de demonios.

Mujeres y niños corriendo gritando.

Cadáveres en el suelo.

Habría ignorado todo eso de no ser por Rias, la divisé a lo lejos. Entonces mi amada también se encontraría allí.

Lancé dos esferas de energía hacia dos de esos abominables seres, al igual que antes se desvanecieron en partículas. Los presentes giraron a ver quién era su salvador, estoy seguro que no me reconocieron en ese momento debido al sepulcral silencio que guardaron.

Acto seguido los tres monstruos restantes también se desvanecieron pero las partículas se juntaron creando de esa forma una criatura aún más grande y grotesca, poseía seis brazos.

Active mi Balance Breaker y el silencio se transformó en gritos de alegría. Patéticos.

Me impulsé con mis alas para impactar a la criatura en la cara, retrocedió un poco ante esto lo cual aproveché para elevarme hacía arriba, intentó atraparme con dos de sus manos las cuales esquivé fácilmente. Me impulsé nuevamente hacia su cara rajándole el lado izquierdo con Ascalon.

Gracias a mi mejorado dominio de magia materialicé dos gruesas cadenas con espinas, rodeé su cuello con ambas posicionándome detrás de él. Tiré de ambas con gran fuerza desgarrando la carne del monstruo, ni aún con sus seis brazos pude liberarse de mi agarre. Su cabeza fue separada del cuerpo desvaneciéndose.

Las criaturas debían estar siendo controladas por alguien.

Descendí a tierra buscando a Rossweisse. Grande fue mi frustración al reencontrarme con Rias y las demás, me extraño el no ver a Irina y a Ravel. Tampoco se encontraba a quién había ido a buscar.

-Issei ¿Eres tú?- me preguntó un poco temerosa.

-Sí, soy yo Rias.

Al oír mi respuesta su rostro se iluminó, parecía que se alegraba de verme de nuevo.

-Estoy tan feliz, volviste por mí. Todo este tiempo sin ti yo… - se acercaba a mí queriendo abrazarme pero la detuve.

-No confundas las cosas, no he venido por ti ni por ninguna- dije mirando a Akeno, Asia, Xenovia y Koneko quienes se habían acercado a mí derramando lágrimas.

-Issei-kun nosotras queremos que… - dijo Akeno pero también la interrumpí.

-¿Dónde está Rossweisse?

-¿Ehh?

-Respóndeme.

-E-ella ya no se encuentra con nosotros, regresó a Asgard.

Eso me sorprendió pero no era nada serio pensé.

-Entonces debo ir a Asgard.

Me dí la vuelta, desplegué mis alas pero antes de alzar vuelo fui detenido por Kiba.

-Espera Issei-kun.

-¿Qué sucede?- le respondí suavizando el tono de voz que había usado hasta ese momento.

-Por favor no te vayas, ayúdanos a derrotar a los monstruos restantes. Con tu poder será sencillo.

Kiba era mi amigo. Si el me lo pedía no podía negarme.

Sairaorg, Sona-san y Seekvaira-san que también se encontraban allí me pidieron lo mismo. Accedí a su petición. Multipliqué mi poder varias veces y se los transferí a cada uno de ellos para que se dirigieran a las otras ciudades que estaban bajo ataque mientras yo me dirigiría al territorio de Sirzechs-sama donde me informaron se encontraba su líder.

Debía terminar rápido para ir en busca de Rossweisse.

Tardé un poco en llegar, al igual que antes había monstruos. Descendí.

-Vaya, esto me trae recuerdos ¿A ti no?- oí una voz familiar, se trataba de Cao Cao.

-Ciertamente, en el pasado atacaste el inframundo de igual forma.

-Pero no será como la última vez. En esta ocasión yo saldré victorioso.

-Tú crees que solo los humanos pueden vencer a los demonios, te equivocas.

-Antes de pelear dime porqué saliste. Esperaba que dejaras el inframundo a su suerte.

-Busco a alguien a quién perdí- le respondí poniéndome en guardia.

-Debiste haberte quedado encerrado- bufó cargando contra mí con su lanza.

Yo arremetí contra él con Ascalon, intercambiamos golpes y estocadas durante unos minutos. Quería medir el nivel mi rival, Cao Cao se había vuelto más fuerte pero no podría vencerme. Decidí terminar rápido con él.

Sujeté su lanza firmemente, no debía dejarle usar su Balance Breaker. Debió haber hecho uso de él en cuanto empezó el combate. Intentó patéticamente liberar su arma, contuve la risa de los esfuerzos que hacía.

Un fuerte puñetazo el cual me hizo sentir su mandíbula fracturándose contra mi puño bastó para vencerlo.

Recordaré a Cao Cao, aun estando en el suelo vencido sin poder hacer nada defenderse cuando lo evaporé tenía esa sonrisa arrogante.

Sin su líder, y después de que los demás vencieran a los otros monstruos con el poder que les había dado los miembros de la Brigada del Caos fueron derrotados relativamente fácil.

El inframundo fue salvado en aquella ocasión pero ningún demonio esperó que en el futuro fuera destruido por su salvador.

 **Hola a todos. Aquí tienen el tercer capítulo del Señor Oscuro Vampiro, al igual que antes el contenido original ha sido ampliado y se explican mejor algunas cosas. Por favor cuéntenme que les ha parecido.**

 **La foto de la portada como pudieron observar es Brad Pitt tal como luce en la película de 1994, Entrevista con el Vampiro. Esa es la apariencia de Issei después de los 12 años encerrado y recuperar su estado.**

 **Los saluda Carlos Balcarce.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Regresé a mi castillo a recoger algunas cosas para irme cuanto antes a Asgard.

Mi desagrado por reencontrarme con Rias y las demás aumentó debido a que me esperaban en la entrada del castillo. No estaban solas, se encontraban también Sona-san, Seekvaira-san, Sairaorg, los cuatro Maous, los padres de Rias y una multitud de personas.

-Que viva el Sekiryuutei, el héroe del inframundo- gritaron a coro. Qué molestos.

A medida que avanzaba a la entrada me arrojaban flores, aplaudiendo sin cesar.

Intercambié saludos con los sirvientes de Sona-san, Seekvaira-san y Sairaorg me agradecieron. Llegaron a quienes no quería ver.

-Issei-kun- la madre de Rias me llamó.

-¿Necesita algo?

-Quiero proponerte que vuelvas con nosotros, con Rias.

-No me interesa. Disculpe- le respondí procediendo a entrar al castillo.

-Espera Issei-kun, permíteme hablar contigo a solas. Hay muchas cosas que debes saber- quién habló era Ajuka-sama.

Lo pensé unos momentos, había pasado tanto tiempo que era necesario alguien que me informara de los sucesos en mi ausencia. Accedí e invité a Ajuka-sama a entrar a mi morada, lo guié hasta el salón principal donde nos sentamos a charlar largo y tendido.

A los 10 años de mi ausencia, miembros sobrevivientes de la Brigada del Caos liderados por Cao Cao empezaron a realizar pequeños ataques en distintas partes del inframundo. De ellos no diré nada más, ya los había eliminado.

Un grupo de ángeles caídos renegados liberaron a Kokabiel de su prisión en el Cocyto y se encontraban combatiendo contra Azazel-Sensei por el control de Grigory. Los Titanes fueron liberados del Tártaro por el dios de la guerra Ares. Loki finalmente llevó a cabo el Ragnarok liberando al poderoso dragón Nidhogg. Todas las mitologías sufrían ataques excepto el cielo, el territorio Youkai y el mundo humano.

El territorio vampiro no se encontraba bajo ataque pero habían aumentado los ataques a aldeas humanas por grupos de vampiros de una estirpe desconocida.

En cuanto a Rias, ella se casó con el joven de aquella fiesta. En cuanto empezaron los ataques toda su familia quedó decepcionada al ver lo inútil que era en combate no pudiendo vencer a la Brigada del Caos. Lo siguiente que me relató Ajuka-sama me dio repulsión, Zeoticus-sama eliminó a su yerno por considerarlo un incompetente. Era por esa razón que querían que volviera con ellos.

Akeno, su pareja también era débil y huyó del inframundo abandonándola. Al menos contaba aún con su padre.

Los novios de Asia, Xenovia e Irina fueron reencarnados en ángeles. Michael-sama ordenó que todos sus ángeles subieran al cielo, tenían prohibido salir como debido a que también podían ser atacados. Asia y Xenovia fueron separadas de sus parejas, Irina se encontraba en el cielo con su novio.

Koneko se mantuvo soltera hasta ese momento.

Ravel también se casó pero su esposo resultó ser un buen partido.

Por último Rossweisse, hace cinco años al ser ascendida igual que yo regresó a su tierra.

Después de todo ese relato Ajuka-sama me cuestionó por dejarlos desamparados esos dos años.

-Ajuka-sama, el inframundo no me interesa. En estos momentos solo una persona ocupa mis pensamientos. Debo irme.

Recogí todas las cosas que podría necesitar y me puse en marcha. Seguía siendo un demonio pero el inframundo era un lugar al que ya no pertenecía. No me querían a mí sino al Sekiryuutei.

 **Saludos a todos, un nuevo capítulo del Señor Oscuro Vampiro, espero les haya gustado. Un capítulo corto pero en el próximo Issei se reencontrará con Rossweisse.**

 **Carlos Balcerce.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Asgard se encontraba ante mis ojos, la primer y única vez que estuve allí. No puedo decir como era antes de mi llegada. Lo que contemplé era un enorme dragón que debía ser el Nidhogg destruyendo todo.

De su boca grandes llamaradas de fuego consumían todo y a todos los que estaban en su radio de alcance.

Activé mi Balance Breaker y me lancé a combatirlo. Loki también se encontraba allí, él no fue ningún problema, a pesar de ser un dios seguía teniendo el mismo nivel de poder que antes.

El Nidhogg fue todo un desafío, su gruesa piel cubierta de escamas de una dureza envidiable para cualquier armadura no me permitían hacer un daño significativo, si entablaba un combate de resistencia con él acabaríamos por destruir lo que quedaba de Asgard.

Buscando una manera acabarlo de un solo ataque me percaté de que antes de expulsar una llamarada debía inhalar por la boca para producir el gas que daba origen a su fuego.

Me puse a tiro enfrente de él esperando el momento en que abriera la boca llena de ese gas, antes de que escupiera el fuego lancé una esfera de energía a su boca. Todo el gas que había acumulado provocó una gran explosión de fuego en su interior destruyendo la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Lo que quedaba del dragón cayó a tierra.

El pueblo de Asgard estalló en júbilo, me recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Entre gritos de alegría y aplausos buscaba desesperadamente a mi amada.

No la encontré, llegué a pensar lo peor por lo que acudí a Odín quién me informó que vivía en las montañas del norte. Lo que más temía se volvió realidad, el viejo pervertido también me informó que había contraído matrimonio.

No podía ser verdad, debía verlo con mis propios ojos.

Rossweisse.

Encontré la cabaña, me acerqué lentamente ocultando mi presencia para que no te dieras cuenta.

Te observé a través de una ventana, te habías convertido en una mujer más bella de lo que podía recordar, eras la persona que me salvó de la locura.

Había un hombre contigo, charlaban muy amistosamente. Él se dispuso a salir y tú lo besaste antes de que partiera, lo que dijo Odín era verdad.

Huí de ahí, no podía ver más. Tú felicidad me causaba un profundo dolor.

Ya no eras la valquiria que nunca había tenido novio.

Ya no eras mía.

Quizás nunca lo fuiste.

 **Hola a todos. Aquí Carlos Balcarce con otro capítulo del Señor Oscuro Vampiro. La interacción que tiene Issei con Rossweisse fue cambiada con respecto al Piloto.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

¿Qué me quedaba sin ella?

La única mujer que no me había dejado encontró la felicidad en otro hombre.

Debía estar feliz por ella pero no podía.

Me dirigí al palacio de Odín, me quedaría allí un tiempo meditando cual sería mi siguiente movimiento.

El Padre de Todo me invitó a quedarme el tiempo que quisiera, incluso el convertirme en un dios desposando a una de los Aesir. Se organizaron fiestas en mi honor por la derrota del Nidhogg, muchas casas de nobles me ofrecían a sus hijas como recompensa.

Me mantuve firme en mi negativa durante un tiempo.

Las pesadillas, el miedo en mi interior regresó. Tal vez podría superarlo si me dedicaba por completo a otra mujer, una idea tonta.

Cortejé a Skadi, la diosa del invierno y la caza. Durante todas nuestras salidas ella se mostraba sumamente feliz, yo me sentía vacío. Sus besos, sus caricias, nada de lo que hacía sanaba mi corazón. Incluso cuando la llevé a la cama nada cambió en mí.

Después de eso tuve aventuras sexuales con algunas valquirias pero solo conseguía que me sintiera aún más miserable.

De la misma forma en que llegué a Asgard me fui abandonándolas.

Al Olimpo me puse en marcha.

Por favor, se los suplico, que alguien me mate. Quizás en la muerte ya no sufra.

Los Titanes entablados en combate con los dioses del panteón griego cayeron ante mí, una vez más me ofrecieron convertirme en un dios. Al diablo con eso.

Si no eran los Titanes tal vez Kokabiel.

Él siquiera pudo darme una buena pelea.

Todas la mitologías que sufrían ataques, que en alguna de ellas haya alguien a la altura.

Que alguien me asesine.

Todos y cada uno fueron dignos adversarios pero seguía vivo. Entré en desesperación, ya no sabía qué hacer.

Me establecí en un bosque del norte de Europa. Allí pasé varias semanas hasta recibir la visita de nieto del fallecido Rizevim Lucifer.

-Mírate, ya no eres la sombra de lo que solías- me dijo mirándome hacía abajo.

-Vali ¿A qué has venido?

-Azazel me pidió buscarte para darte las gracias por salvar Grigory.

-Dile que esa no era mi intención.

-No sólo eso Hyodo, todas las facciones te han nombrado el más grande héroe que ha existido.

-Que original- respondí con sarcasmo.

-Estoy al tanto de tu situación, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Ve al territorio de los vampiros, han aumentado los ataques a humanos por vampiros que sirven al que se hace llamar el Señor Oscuro- me dijo yéndose.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Vali.

Ese Señor Oscuro, si no era él quien diera fin a mi vida no sabría a quién más recurrir.

 **Hola a todos. En este capítulo se relatan los amoríos que tuvo Issei antes de Carmilla, algo que no estaba en Piloto.**

 **Saludos y en el próximo capítulo hará aparición la Reina de los Vampiros.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

El territorio de los vampiros. Cubierto de nieve todo el año, me recuerda un poco a Asgard.

Recorrí aldea por aldea siempre encontrando destrucción, cuerpos descuartizados y faltos de sangre.

La última aldea al pie de una montaña sobre la cual se alzaba una fortaleza, era la más grande que había visto. Era por lo menos seis veces más grande que mi castillo en el inframundo. La morada del Señor Oscuro.

Aún había personas en aquella aldea, muy pocas, no eran más de quince de los cuales ocho eran niños pequeños.

Eran las últimas personas que quedaban en la región, el resto asesinado por los vampiros, incapaces y con miedo de huir.

Me quedé allí esa noche, necesitaba descansar, había pasado los últimos días que duró mi travesía sin poder dormir bien debido a las pesadillas.

Los gritos de los niños pidiendo ayuda me despertaron. Los vampiros habían llegado.

Horribles criaturas con forma de murciélagos antropomorfos.

Los eliminé rápidamente. Un vampiro más grande y fornido aparentaba ser el líder.

No lo asesiné, le ordené que fuera de regreso a la fortaleza a avisarle al Señor Oscuro que preparara los mejores guerreros que tuviera.

También ordené a los aldeanos que huyeran mientras yo me dirigía a la fortaleza.

Tuve que atravesar los jardines, las mazmorras, los salones y los tejados para llegar a la mayor torre de la fortaleza. Ese lugar no solo estaba habitado por vampiros, tenían encerrados Licántropos y Huargos en las mazmorras, los salones eran custodiados por armaduras poseídas por Poltergeist y Ghouls recorrían libremente por doquier.

Superando todas esas dificultades llegué a mi destino. La cámara del trono donde residía el Señor Oscuro. Destruí la puerta, muéstrate ante mí y acaba con mi vida.

-Parece que tengo visitas. Dime que puedo hacer por ti- oí por primera vez esa hermosa voz perteneciente a ella.

Ante mis ojos estaba ella. Carmilla, la Reina de los Vampiros, piel blanca como la nieve que cubría la fortaleza, ojos negros con irises rojas, vistiendo una túnica similar al hábito de una monja pero con la parte delantera abierta revelando parte de su vientre y escote.

Durante unos momentos quedé obnubilado por su belleza. Solo ahora me percato de que ella fue la única mujer que me hizo sentir así después de Rossweisse.

-¿Tú eres el Señor Oscuro?

-Así es- me respondió acercándose a mí.

A cada paso que daba me iba embriagando más su aroma. Era una esencia intoxicante.

-Hyodo Issei, tus hazañas han llegado hasta mis oídos, eres un gran guerrero- empezó dar vueltas alrededor mío. Puso una mano sobre mi hombro y la otra sobre mi pecho.

-Mmm. Nada mal, eres valiente y atractivo. ¿No preferirías quedarte conmigo… por siempre? Puedo mostrarte muchas cosas… muchos placeres.

Esas palabras me estremecieron pero no me dajaría llevar por promesas nunca más.

-No me interesan tus promesas vacías

-No son promesas vacías. Tengo la habilidad de leer el corazón. Has sufrido mucho, quienes decían amarte te cambiaron, sufres de horribles pesadillas, en tu corazón reina el miedo de amar una vez más por lo que buscas morir.

-Y-yo… - no sabía que hacer a continuación y me quedé paralizado.

Sorpresivamente ella me abrazó.

-Quédate conmigo, yo puedo sanar tu corazón- me susurró.

Mi mente quedó en blanco e instintivamente respondí. Algo me decía que Carmilla realmente podría hacerlo.

-Sí.

Acto seguido clavó sus colmillos en mi cuello, sentí mi sangre siendo succionada y luego como fluía de nuevo a mi interior.

Fui perdiendo mis fuerzas hasta caer de rodillas. Me era difícil hablar.

-¿Q-que me has… hecho?

-Mezclé tu sangre con la mía, como resultado te convertirás en un vampiro pura sangre de mi estirpe. Tendrás que resistir la conversión o de lo contrario mi sangre te matará como un veneno.

-¿Qué hay de lo… que me dijiste? Estar… a tu lado.

-Conviértete en alguien digno de mí y podrás poseerme cuando quieras. Llévenselo.

Varios vampiros se acercaron a mí, me llevaron hasta las mazmorras.

Fui arrojado a un profundo foso. Podía sentirlo, la sangre de Carmilla intoxicando mi cuerpo.

No podía moverme, esa intoxicación empezó a provocarme gran dolor por todo el cuerpo. Mis gritos inundaban las mazmorras.

-Socio, debes resistir- Draig me decía.

Según él, esa sangre estaba reconstruyendo mi fisionomía, durante el proceso fui escuchando cada vez menos su voz.

Luego de varios días en los cuales no me dieron nada de comer ni beber, derretí un poco de nieve para beberla. Mi control del fuego, ya casi no podía usarlo, tampoco ninguno de mis poderes.

El Balance Breaker junto con la Boosted Gear y con ella Draig, me fueron negados.

Todo eso fue reemplazado con mis poderes vampíricos. Me observé en un charco, mi piel se había tornado blanca y mis ojos negros con iris roja.

Los dolores cesaron, solo para dejar paso a algo mucho peor, sed de sangre.

Hambre sentía. Pero en aquel momento no sabía que solo podría alimentarme de sangre humana.

"Quiero comer" les grité a quienes me custodiaban.

Se fueron y no volvieron en al menos cuatro horas.

Arrojaron al foso, un cuerpo humano, pude notar que no debió morir hace mucho puesto qué aún estaba caliente con sangre escurriéndose del cuerpo.

Él solo ver esa sangre me enloquecía, podía sentir un aroma excitante que nunca antes había sentido. Era la sangre, como la criatura chupasangre en que me había convertido mi apetito pedía sangre.

Por muchos días me mantuve reacio a tomar sangre.

Hasta no poder más.

Mi hambre era insoportable, tan solo bastó probar unas gotas con mis dedos.

Para cuando me dí cuenta había dejado seco aquel cuerpo.

Ahora quería más, el líquido vital restauro mis energías, un poder exorbitante recorría mi cuerpo.

De un salto salí de ese foso, los vampiros que ejercían de guardias al verme salieron despavoridos.

Necesitaba más sangre, necesitaba cualquiera, la que fuera.

Destruí una de las jaulas en las que tenían encerrados en su interior Licántropos.

Intentaron atacarme, murieron en el acto.

Tomé a uno de ellos y hundí mis colmillos en su cuello. Inmediatamente lo solté escupiendo asquerosamente. Tenía un sabor asqueroso, como si de un perro sarnoso se tratase, otro tipo de sangre necesitaba. Destruí una de las paredes de las mazmorras que daba acceso al exterior y salí en busca de alimento.

Recorrí esta tierra donde nieva todo el año, de un extremo al otro fui. Probando en el camino sangre de toda clase de animales que allí habitara. Todas tenían un sabor horrible.

Deambulando por un valle encontré un grupo de cazadores. Encontré sangre humana.

Para cuando me dí cuenta los había asesinado, solo quedaron sus cuerpos secos.

Necesitaba más.

Recorrí todas las aldeas que había visitado en mi camino la primera vez que llegué ahí buscando que quedase algún humano, pero a nadie hallé.

Hasta los límites de esta tierra y más allá fui en busca de humanos para saciar mi hambre.

Toda persona a quién encontraba era asesinada.

No quiero recordar cuanto tiempo hice esto, es algo de lo que nunca estaré orgulloso.

Encontré a un grupo de personas, por lo que podía ver eran viajeros, al parecer huían de algo. No eran más de quince, con más niños que adultos.

Asesiné a los adultos mientras los niños escapaban. No dejaría que ninguno se me escapara.

Los perseguí hasta un bosque cercano donde se refugiaron en una pequeña cueva.

Me acerqué a ellos lentamente mientras lloraban y pedían a gritos que alguien los salvara.

Tomé a uno de ellos por el cuello, si la sangre de los adultos era deliciosa, la de un infante debía ser mucho mejor.

-No, usted no. Por favor- me suplicó.

En ese momento reaccioné, eran los niños de la aldea que había salvado del ataque de los vampiros cuando llegué.

Lo solté y fui retrocediendo poco a poco.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿En qué me había convertido?

Los gritos alertaron a los habitantes de un poblado cercano, debía ser ahí a donde se dirigían.

Huí de ahí.

Caminé sin rumbo por varios días. La culpa me carcomía.

¿Qué pensarían mis padres si me vieran?

No merezco el perdón de nadie.

Me desplomé en la nieve, no quería caminar más. Me quedé allí dejando que la nieve lentamente me cubriera.

A mi mente vinieron recuerdos de toda mi vida desde que me convertí en un demonio hasta ese momento en que había aceptado ser un vampiro para estar al lado de ella.

Carmilla, la reina de los vampiros.

Ella tenía la culpa, me convirtió en un monstruo. Lo pagarás caro, de eso me encargaría.

Regresé a la fortaleza, exactamente por donde escapé. Destruí todas las jaulas liberando a los Licántropos y Huargos que huyeron de inmediato.

Ahora en busca de Carmilla.

No hizo falta recorrer toda la fortaleza, ella me estaba esperando en el salón principal.

-Has vuelto- me dijo.

-Así es, he venido a terminar lo que empecé y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

-Vaya, tú mismo aceptaste ser un vampiro ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?- dijo son un tono sensual deslizando una mano sobre sus pechos y su vientre.

Era inexplicable pero lo que dijo me hacía querer poseerla.

-Nada de eso. Por tu culpa soy una abominación.

-¿Lo dices porque no puedes controlar tu sed se sangre? Hay formas de controlarlo.

-Entonces dime cuál es.

-Mi sangre, yo te convertí en un vampiro. Nuestra conexión está ligada a nuestro lazo sanguíneo, como tu progenitora mi sangre es la única que puede calmarte.

Al oír eso me lancé a ella dispuesto a hundir mis colmillos en su cuello como ella hizo conmigo.

Con un simple movimiento de sus manos me paralizó. No podía moverme.

-No tan aprisa cariño. Necesitas ser castigado por liberar a las criaturas de las mazmorras. ¿De qué crees que se alimentarán mis vampiros?

-Tú misma dijiste que hay formas de controlar la sed de sangre. Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer también por ellos.

-No me digas que te preocupas por ellos.

-Me convertiste en un vampiro pura sangre al igual que tú ¿Verdad? Entonces mi sangre debería calmar la sed de ellos.

-Es posible- respondió liberándome –No te castigaré si logras calmar su sed. Hay un laboratorio que antaño pertenecía al anterior dueño de esta fortaleza. Creo que te servirá.

El laboratorio se encontraba en el ala este de la fortaleza. Los vampiros no fueron los primeros ocupantes del catillo; el dueño anterior fue un científico llamado Friedrich Von Frankenstein, quién usó la privacidad de la fortaleza para llevar a cabo sus horribles experimentos sobre la vida artificial sin que le acusasen de brujería.

Ese lugar era de terror, lleno de cuerpos y repulsivas criaturas en tanques de formol. Pero no debía dejar que eso me afectara.

Llevé conmigo a unos cuantos vampiros quienes me obedecieron sin chistar, cosa que me sorprendió.

Les dí a probar algo de mi sangre; y su sed fue calmada, ahora solo debía encontrar la forma de que mi sangre alcanzara para todos. Recordé mis clases de química y bilogía de la secundaria; podía concentrar mi sangre y hacer más, esa era la solución.

Por unos días trabajé en ello ayudándome con los libros del laboratorio, contenían apuntes y notas de todos los experimentos que realizaba Frankenstein. Había un libro en particular donde se detallaban los planos de construcción de una máquina viviente con forma de escorpión.

Mi sed de sangre cada vez era más incontrolable, debía darme prisa.

Escuché ruidos metálicos dirigiéndose a mí; era la criatura del libro. Un engendro mecánico, el Engendro de Frankenstein. Creó esa aberración mecánica utilizando el cerebro malformado de unos de sus ensayos fallidos. Sin embargo; la criatura era imposible de controlar y ahora con su "padre" muerto, vagaba por la fortaleza acabando con cualquier ser viviente con el que se encontrara.

Realmente fue muy difícil vencerlo; debido a razones que no entendía en ese entonces, ya no podía usar el poder de Draig y mucho menos el del Gran Rojo y Ophis.

Para ponerlo en términos simples; si antes tenía el poder equivalente a un millón, ahora tendría menos de cien mil.

La criatura presentó todo un reto; y solo pude destruirla electrocutándola con los conductores de electricidad que se alimentaban de los rayos, permitiéndome arrancarle ese asqueroso cerebro.

Una vez superado ese obstáculo me dediqué nuevamente a mi tarea.

Finalmente lo logré, destruí todos esos experimentos y llené los tanques del laboratorio con mi sangre.

Todos los vampiros, a todos ellos les dí de beber mi sangre.

Su sed fue calmada, Carmilla estaba sorprendida pero a la vez complacida.

-No me equivoqué contigo, eres todo lo que esperaba.

-Lo hice, ahora cumple con lo que dijiste.

-Por supuesto- respondió quitándose parte de su hábito dejándome ver su cuello desnudo- Ven.

La sujeté fuertemente, mis colmillos penetraron su piel y succioné su sangre.

El sabor era mucho mejor que el de los humanos, me volvería adicto a eso en el futuro. Seguía succionando mientras ella sujetaba mi espalda dando gemidos de placer.

Tal como dijo ya no tenía sed.

-No seas tan brusco la próxima vez.

-Y-yo… lo siento.

-Era una broma, ahora me perteneces por completo- dijo colocando mi cara en su pecho- ¿Puedes sentir como este corazón muerto late por ti?

Su corazón palpitaba muy rápido.

-Sí, puedo sentirlo.

-Al convertirte en un vampiro pura sangre de mi estirpe te marqué como mío, por eso ya no tienes pesadillas.

No me había percatado de ello, durante todo ese tiempo no había tenido esas horribles pesadillas ni había pensado en Rossweisse.

-Y al tomar mi sangre ahora somos el uno para el otro, nos pertenecemos- concluyó.

-Pero ¿Por qué ya no puedo usar la Boosted Gear?

-Antes eras un dragón humanoide reencarnado como un demonio; tu fisionomía fue alterada, cuanto más te convertías en vampiro, más poder de dragón perdías, ya no eres tan fuerte como antes y es posible que ya no puedas usar nunca más la Boosted Gear.

Nada de eso me importaba, mientras pudiera estar con ella nada más tenía importancia.

El sol empezó a asomarse por la ventana, me quemó la piel.

-¿Por qué?

-Hasta ahora no eras un vampiro por completo, al tomar mi sangre la transformación se completó. El sol te hará daño de ahora en adelante.

Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Vamos a dormir, ven.

Me tendió la mano.

Y yo la tomé.

Carmilla; nunca me arrepentiré de mi decisión, de permanecer a tu lado.

 **Hola a todos, los saluda Carlos Balcarce. Aquí tienen otro capítulo más del Señor Oscuro Vampiro junto con el nuevo fic Crónicas del Señor Oscuro Vampiro. Tengo preparado un final que espero os sorprenda cuando llegue y será relatado en las Crónicas.**

 **Espérenlo con ansías.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

¿En qué duermen los vampiros?

Pues en ataúdes, para estar cubiertos del sol. Aunque eso no sería por mucho tiempo.

Carmilla me llevó a sus aposentos, el cual no tenía demasiado lujo para ser ella la Reina de los Vampiros ni tampoco era muy grande. Era una habitación mediana, muy simple a mi parecer.

Lo único destacable era el ataúd en el centro del cuarto sustituyendo una cama, estaba hecho de una madera muy fina comparable a los muebles del inframundo.

Abrí la tapa para que ella entrara; yo tenía pensado dormir en el suelo cubierto para evitar los rayos del sol, pero ella me tomó de la mano invitándome a entrar en el ataúd con ella. Acurrucándonos bien entrábamos bien; ella durmió abrazada a mí todo el día, yo no dormí nada. Solo me quedé quieto escuchando su respiración y contemplando su bello rostro.

Esta mujer; ella quién me liberó de mi sufrimiento, no te dejaría ir. Decidí que tú serias mi felicidad; y yo haría todo lo posible por ser la tuya, corrieras lo que corrieras te alcanzaría. Adonde fueras yo te seguiría.

¿Estaríamos juntos por siempre?

Deseaba que la respuesta fuera un rotundo sí.

Al anochecer cuando salimos del ataúd se lo dije, que si esa fortaleza sería nuestro hogar la restauraría. Ella aceptó diciéndome que al ser yo su pareja me había dado el título de Señor Oscuro; un nombre que nunca le gustó, ella conservaría el título de Reina de los Vampiros.

Ella tendría bajo su mando a todos los vampiros, mientras yo tendría bajo mi control a las demás criaturas de la noche siendo los Licántropos, Huargos, Ghouls y muertos vivientes. Aunque los vampiros también me reconocieron como un líder, Carmilla era una autoridad muy por encima de mí.

Las siguientes noches me percaté de que cuanto más tomaran mi sangre los vampiros iban adoptando forma humana. Los vampiros pueden nacer de una gran variedad de criaturas; la ceremonia involucra tan solo el intercambio de sangre entre el anfitrión y el aspirante. Sin embargo, el vampirismo ha de ser aceptado voluntariamente por el destinatario del "don", por lo que de momento ha permanecido exclusivo para criaturas inteligentes. Generalmente al convertirse adoptan forma murciélagos humanoides, aunque a medida que se vuelven más fuertes, sus poderes aumentan, y con ellos la capacidad de recuperar su forma humana.

Exactamente eso era lo que sucedía; mi sangre al ser yo un purasangre, actuaba como un catalizador que les daba acceso a ese poder.

Al cabo de unos dos meses, ya casi todos los vampiros recuperaron su forma humana.

Solo quedaban el Teniente Brauner y el Comandante Olrox; dos hermanos, poderosos demonios provenientes de otra dimensión convertidos en vampiros por Carmilla en persona hace siglos. Ellos no contaban con esa habilidad al no haber sido nunca humanos; en lugar de ellos, su naturaleza demoníaca les proporcionaba un poder infernal.

Al igual que los demás se alimentaban de mi sangre y estaban agradecidos, es bien sabido que los vampiros poseen una apariencia bestial y monstruosa, pero a medida que aumenta su poder adquieren la capacidad de adoptar forma humana. Esto hace que los vampiros más ancianos puedan ser tomados por miembros de la alta aristocracia.

En mi caso y el de Carmilla era al revés, nosotros poseíamos una Manifestación Animal de la oscuridad en nuestro espíritu. Con esta transformación nuestro poder aumenta radicalmente, en ese entonces no tenía acceso a ella pero según Carmilla podría usarla al hacerme más fuerte.

Brauner y Olrox eran mirados desde arriba por los otros vampiros; su apariencia les provocaba repulsión, por lo que ambos se confinaron en las mazmorras de la fortaleza donde aprisionamos a los Ghouls que también habitaban el castillo. Ordené que no los mataran, algo me decía que esos Ghouls me servirían en el futuro.

Pese a lo que la mayoría de la gente cree lo contrario, los Ghouls no son criaturas no-muertas. De hecho, sus antepasados fueron en otro tiempo humanos, pero su dieta a base de cadáveres y carne putrefacta terminó por transformarlos en los horribles monstruos que hoy en día pueden verse a menudo cerca de los cementerios. Suelen vivir bajo tierra y en ocasiones salen en pequeñas tropas de caza buscando algo de que alimentarse.

Con el problema de los Ghouls resuelto me deshice del Carnicero Maligno, un horrible monstruo de origen desconocido que se había hecho de alguna forma con el título de "cocinero oficial" de los vampiros. Carmilla lo utilizaba para a alimentar a los Ghouls, Huargos, Licántropos y otras criaturas que habitaban en los terrenos del castillos

Portaba una gran cuchilla de hierro como arma principal, aunque no era realmente un guerrero fue difícil vencerlo.

Lo siguiente fue desactivar las Armaduras Animadas, a esas vacías corazas de armadura se les ha concedido una vida temporal gracias a la posesión de un Poltergeist. Estaban al servicio de Carmilla, patrullando los pasillos del castillo y sus alrededores. Esos espíritus podían desplazarse de armadura en armadura, aunque el Poltergeist puede tardar días en recuperarse después de hacerlo.

Carmilla encerró a los Poltergeist en una dimensión creada por ella.

Con todas esas problemáticas resueltas comenzamos la restauración del castillo.

La mayor parte de las paredes del castillo fueron completamente rehechas, los techos fueron reemplazados en su totalidad. Traíamos madera de los bosques cercanos, reacondicionamos todas las habitaciones del castillo.

Mandé hacer enormes cortinas para todos los ventanales, de esa forma podíamos movernos aún en el día.

Acostumbré a todos a dormir en camas, incluso a Carmilla. Para nosotros construí unos aposentos dignos de un rey en la torre más grande donde nos conocimos.

Gracias todos los libros de Frankenstein y su laboratorio pude desarrollar varios tipos de plantas capaces de crecer en el frío extremos, los jardines rebosaban de vida.

Con todo el castillo en su esplendor, mis siervos organizaron un baile en el majestuoso salón principal para conmemorarlo.

-Atención todos, póstrense ante nuestra Reina y nuestro Señor- anunciaron.

Todos se inclinaron ante nosotros cuando llegamos.

Tomamos asiento en los tronos dispuestos para nosotros.

Después de un discurso conmemorativo se dio lugar al baile.

Nos correspondía a nosotros hacer el primer baile.

Jamás aprendí a bailar bien.

Podía oír a algunos conteniendo la risa por mis torpes movimientos. Carmilla sólo me sonreía… y yo a ella.

Lo comprendí.

Ella es diferente a las demás.

Es como se ve sin más ni más.

Ella no hace esfuerzos por gustar.

Y por eso siempre se la ve tan natural.

Ella es horizonte en alta mar.

Mezcla de ilusión y realidad.

Ella para mi es tan especial.

Frágil como un hilo de cristal.

Pero a la vez tan fuerte para amar.

Yo te amo como tú me has demostrado que me amas.

Los siguientes quinientos años pasaron volando, como si las tormentas de nieve se los hubieran llevado.

Seguíamos conservando nuestra apariencia jovial, cuando llegué a ti tenía 28 años y sigo viéndome como tal. Tu por tu lado no podrías ser más hermosa, solo eras comparable a una rosa que nunca se marchitaría.

Un día me dijiste que querías ser madre; habíamos consumado nuestro amor en muchas ocasiones, pero ahora pondría empeño en cumplir tu petición.

No fue fácil. La tasa de natalidad era muy baja en comparación con nuestros siervos quienes se multiplicaron rápidamente. Tuvimos que ampliar el castillo para albergar a la creciente población y concentrar más de mi sangre para alimentarlos a todos.

Tardamos otros quinientos años en concebir. Tardé tanto en embarazarte que resultó irónico que dieras a luz en nueve meses.

Estuve a tu lado sosteniendo tu mano durante todo el alumbramiento. De tu interior salieron un niño y una niña.

Cuando los pusieron en nuestros brazos no pude hacer nada salvo sonreír y llorar de felicidad.

¿Llorar? Sí; en mi vida he llorado, pero nunca de felicidad.

El niño, era el vampiro más hermoso que haya existido. Aún más que yo dijiste.

Esa comparación me hizo recordar a Gabriel, la arcángel más hermosa del cielo.

Si ella era la más hermosa del reino de la luz; nuestro hijo sería su contraparte, el más hermoso del reino de la oscuridad.

Gabriel lo bauticé.

Nuestra hija era también hermosa, pero una belleza fría. Su piel era aún más blanca que la de nosotros y sus labios rojos como la sangre.

La bautizaste Elizabeth como Elizabeth Bathory, la llamada Condesa Sangrienta, una aristócrata húngara que vivió entre los siglos XV y XVI, famosa en Europa por su belleza. Cuando quedó viuda en 1604, para no perder su juventud y hermosura, practicó la magia negra y asesinó a 650 jóvenes campesinas a quienes torturaba y desangraba para obtener sangre para sus baños o para beberla, considerando que la sangre de doncellas vírgenes la conservarían bella y lozana.

Al parecer tú llegaste a conocerla, por qué elegiste ese nombre para nuestra hija nunca lo supe.

Todo el palacio celebró el nacimiento de los hijos de la Reina de los Vampiros y el Señor Oscuro. Incluso Brauner y Olrox a quienes nombramos como sus guardianes personales.

Nuestros hijos, su desarrollo fue muy lento, cuando cumplieron ambos 300 años tenían la apariencia de adolescentes, mientras nosotros teníamos la apariencia de un hombre y una mujer de 35 años.

Las cosas hubieran seguido como hasta ese momento de no ser por la visita de mi antiguo profesor.

Un intruso en los jardines del castillo. Salí a su encuentro, cuando lo tuve frente a mí.

-Issei.

Era Azazel-sensei.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Había venido en busca de mí, como dio conmigo averiguaría.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Issei; mira cómo has crecido, ahora eres un hombre.

-Y tú estás más viejo.

-Vamos, no seas así. Ven, ahora que ya eres mayor no me rechazarás ¿Verdad?- dijo sacando de su abrigo una botella de licor.

Lo invité a pasar al salón anexo a los jardines, nos sentamos. Azazel-sensei sirvió la bebida.

-Después de que Vali te visitara de mi parte; y que desaparecieras en esta tierra, todos dieron por sentado que habías sido muerto por el Señor Oscuro. Nadie se atrevió a pisar este territorio; pero yo siempre sospeché que no había sido así, los ataques a humanos se detuvieron. Tú debías tener algo que ver con eso. Solo hasta el día de hoy me atreví a pisar esta tierra de vampiros.

-Vaya, que tierna historia. Si eso es lo único a lo que viniste, ya comprobaste que estoy vivo. Te pido que te marches- dije levantándome.

-Espera ¿Por qué no regresaste? Todos se deprimieron por tu supuesta muerte. Se realizaron funerales en todas las mitologías al más grande héroe que ha existido.

-Ese héroe ya no existe.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

En ese momento llegaron mis hijos preguntando quién era el invitado. Le conté a Azazel-sensei todo lo que pasé desde el primer día que llegué al territorio de los vampiros.

-Ahora lo sabes, yo soy el Señor Oscuro.

Azazel se retiró. Nunca debí dejarlo marcharse, debí asesinarlo en ese momento en que tuve la oportunidad.

Porque tan solo 11 días después el castillo era asediado, tropas de demonios rodearon la fortaleza comandados por quién arruinaría mi vida, Sirzechs Lucifer.

 **10 días antes.**

Me levanté temprano, era de mañana. Antes dormíamos durante el día, pero después de la remodelación del castillo acostumbré a todos a dormir en camas durante la noche.

Miré a Carmilla, estaba durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado. En ocasiones me levantaba durante las noches solo para verte dormir, solo para verificar que estuvieras allí. Tenía un profundo miedo de que todo lo que vivía en ese entonces fuera un sueño.

Le levanté sin despertarte y salí del cuarto.

Me vestí y me dirigí al cuarto de Gabriel.

Entré en sus aposentos, aún estaba dormido. En algunos aspectos mi hijo era muy perezoso, al igual que yo en mi adolescencia humana.

-Gabriel, despierta- le dije sacudiéndolo para que despertara.

-Mmm. ¿Qué sucede Padre?- respondió sobándose los ojos.

-Levántate y vístete, saldremos de viaje.

-Ah. De acuerdo.

Se levantó y se vistió. Bajamos al salón principal, nos encontramos con Elizabeth. A diferencia de Gabriel, ella era muy activa.

-Padre- me dijo corriendo a abrazarme.

Le acaricie la cabeza.

-Escucha, dile a tu madre que junto a tu hermano, nos ausentaremos dos días.

-¿Dónde irán?

-Iremos al territorio de los Licántropos, hay algo allí que necesito. Te encargo a tu madre.

Me separé de Elizabeth y nos dirigimos a la entrada del castillo.

Los guardias abrieron las puertas a mis órdenes e hicieron una reverencia ante mí.

Era de día pero éramos capaces de salir al exterior gracias al clima nublado que reina la mayor parte del año, de noche o usando mantos que cubrían por completo nuestros cuerpos. Nos apresuramos al territorio de los licántropos mientras las nubes cubrían el sol.

-Padre ¿Que buscamos en el territorio de los lobos?

-La reliquia del antiguo Señor Oscuro de los Licántropos.

Gabriel se impactó por mi respuesta.

-Creí que tú eras el Señor Oscuro.

-Hace siglos había tres Señores Oscuros, incluida tu madre. Cornell, el Señor Oscuro de los Licántropos, Zobek, el Señor Oscuro de los Muertos y tu madre, el Señor Oscuro de los Vampiros.

-¿Y qué les paso a los otros Señores Oscuros?

-Fueron derrotados por la Orden de la Luz, una organización de guerreros de la Iglesia al Servicio del Dios de la Biblia. Tu madre sobrevivió huyendo, al morir Cornell y Zobek las criaturas sobre las cuales tenían control pasaron a estar bajo el mando de tu madre.

-¿Y tú?

-Cuando tu madre me convirtió en vampiro, me dio el mando de dichas criaturas convirtiéndome en el nuevo Señor Oscuro. Ella ahora solamente es la Reina de los Vampiros. Y tú junto con tu hermana serán los próximos Señor y Reina.

-Eso nunca sucederá, somos seres inmortales. La única forma de que eso suceda es que ustedes mueran, es ridículo Padre.

-Puede que ese día no esté muy lejos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada. Olvídalo y continuemos.

Un par de horas más y llegamos al antiguo reino de los licántropos. Estaba infestado de lobos como les decía mi hijo y Huargos. Ninguno osó atacarnos, a pesar de ser criaturas que habían perdido su humanidad a causa de la enfermedad "Lupus Influenza" que los había convertido en licántropos, sabían quién era su amo y señor.

El antiguo castillo del Cornell, destruido, era natural.

Después de buscar por todas las ruinas encontré lo que buscaba.

Dentro de un enorme sarcófago de piedra, enterrado bajo los escombros.

-Padre ¿Qué hay adentro?

-Ya lo verás.

Destruí la tapa del sarcófago, cuando la nube de polvo se disipó saqué del interior la reliquia de Cornell.

-Mira, esto es por lo que hemos venido.

-¿Qué son?

-Las Botas Ciclón, estas fueron forjadas hace siglos como regalo para Cornell. Le permitían recorrer grandes distancias a sorprendente velocidad. Sin embargo, una vez que se transformó en el Señor Oscuro de los Licántropos, mejoró su diseño, utilizando la magia oscura para convertirlas en un arma, ahora permiten cargar contra los enemigos de quién las use con una fuerza y velocidad devastadora.

-Es… es increíble. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-¿Para que las necesitas?

Mi hijo tenía razón, decidí explicarle mis temores. No debía ocultárselo.

-Escucha, tengo el presentimiento de que alguien nos atacará.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién se atrevería a atacar al Señor Oscuro?

-Azazel no se quedará callado, aunque se lo hubiera pedido no habría guardado en secreto el hecho de que sigo vivo. Debí matarlo pero no pude. Seguramente todos deben saber que me convertí en una criatura de las tinieblas, espero equivocarme y que nadie se atreva a venir a estas tierras, pero no está mal tomar precauciones.

-Aunque así fuera, tú eres el más poderoso vampiro. No hay nada que temer ¿O sí?

-Ciertamente soy fuerte, pero ya no cuento con el poder del Dragón Emperador Rojo y mucho menos usar el poder del Gran Rojo y Ophis. Aunque me he entrenado al máximo he llegado al límite de poder para un vampiro. Poseo poco menos de la mitad del poder que antes.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces debo tomar las precauciones necesarias en el caso de que esa situación de diera ¿Comprendes Gabriel? Si algo me sucede será tu deber guiar a nuestro reino al mañana. Confío en que podrás hacerlo.

-No te defraudaré Padre- me respondió con la mirada llena de determinación.

Me puse las botas.

-Bien, volvamos a casa. Con las botas llegaremos más rápido- dije cargando en la espalda a Gabriel.

Esas botas eran increíbles, aumentaban radicalmente la velocidad de cada uno de mis pasos.

Todo el viaje no dije una palabra, cargar a Gabriel en la espalda me trajo gratos recuerdos de cuando era niño.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Issei se encontraba leyendo un libro en la biblioteca con Elizabeth en sus piernas, ella escuchaba fascinada cada palabra que salía de la boca de su padre._

 _Gabriel siempre se sentía dejado de lado ya que su padre siempre le prestaba más atención a su hermana._

 _-Papá, juega conmigo afuera- le pedía Gabriel a su progenitor tirándole de la ropa._

 _-Ahora no Gabriel, estoy leyendo para tu hermana. Será después._

 _-Vamos papá, quiero jugar contigo._

 _El infante empezó a hacer berrinches para que su padre le prestara la atención que tanto quería._

 _-Gabriel, te he dicho que sería después. Compórtate, aprende de tu hermana- le gritó._

 _El pequeño salió corriendo de ahí ante el enojo de su padre._

 _Se sentó en uno de los asientos del jardín, todas las vampiresas incluida su madre pensaban que era el niño más hermoso, ellas le daban cualquier cosa que pidiera. Pero el solo quería que su padre pasara más tiempo con él. Su hermana acaparaba a su padre la mayor parte del tiempo._

 _Escuchó pasos acercándose._

 _-Hijo, discúlpame. No debí haberte gritado._

 _-Papaaaaaa- gritó llorando corriendo a su padre._

 _-Ya, ya. Ven ¿A qué quieres jugar?_

 _Después de varias horas de juego Issei lanzaba al aire a su hijo para atraparlo y lanzarlo otra vez._

 _-Más alto papa, más alto._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

Cuando llegamos al castillo noté que te habías quedado dormido en mi espalda, igual que cuando eras niño. Te cargué hasta tu cuarto procurando no despertarte y te dejé en tu cama.

 **7 días antes.**

Entré en la biblioteca buscando a Elizabeth, ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sumida en los libros. Creo que es mi culpa por haberle leído tantos cuando era una pequeña

Se encontraba sentada en la escalera con un libro en mano y varias pilas de libros en los escalones.

-Elizabeth, ven aquí.

-Sí, Padre- dejó sus libros y vino hasta mí.

-Prepara tus cosas, saldremos de viaje esta misma noche.

-Pero mis libros…

-Nada de peros, te vendrá bien salir, obedece.

-Está bien- aceptó a regañadientes.

Ella me obedecía en todo pero cuando se metían con sus libros adoptaba una actitud pesimista.

Al caer la noche nos encontramos en la puerta del castillo.

Al igual que con Gabriel, la cargué en mi espalda y con las Botas Ciclón al reino olvidado de Agharta nos pusimos en marcha. Solo tardamos un par de horas en llegar.

-Padre ¿Dónde estamos?

-En Agharta, alguna vez fue una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo antiguo, pero no tardó mucho en caer bajo la embestida del antiguo Señor Oscuro de los Licántropos, los enemigos eran innumerables y la ciudad fue arrasada. Las Guerras Necrománticas, como se las conoce, destruyeron las tecnologías avanzadas que los Aghartianos habían creado.

-¿Y a qué hemos venido?

-Hace siglos en mi camino al castillo de tu madre, antes de convertirme en vampiro, llegué a esta ciudad, me quedé aquí unos días porque encontré algo interesante.

-¿Algo interesante?

-Te mostraré

Nos adentramos en la ciudad hasta un enorme foso que daba acceso a las cuevas subterráneas de la ciudad.

Bajamos. Dentro del complejo de cuevas se hallaba un pequeño santuario. Debajo de él enterré la reliquia que encontré siglos atrás.

-Esto es a por lo que hemos venido.

Un brazal hecho de un misterioso metal oscuro, los dedos tenían forma de garras.

-Padre, esa cosa es peligrosa. Emana una gran cantidad de energía oscura.

-Así es, este es el Guantelete Oscuro, un ejemplo de la tecnología perdida de los ingenieros magos de Agharta, el rey de esta ciudad mandó construirlo como parte de un Gólem llamado el Caballero Negro, que sería el guardián de su hija. Cuando encontré esto me sentí atraído por su poder, pero cuanto más lo usaba más una energía oscura y malvada se apoderaba de mí. Decidí enterrarlo aquí donde nadie lo encontrara.

-Has venido por él por lo que dijo Gabriel ¿Verdad?

-Exacto, Gabriel seguro ya te ha contado mis temores. Si acaso vienen a nosotros, deberé usarlo.

Guardé el guantelete en mi bolsa y salimos de ahí.

Nos quedamos ahí a descansar unas horas, encendí una fogata. Elizabeth se quedó dormida mientras yo hacía guardia, me percaté de un libro donde apuntaba cosas durante todo el viaje así que lo tomé para darle una ojeada.

"Mi padre es el vampiro más increíble que ha existido, ha viajado por todo el mundo. Siempre quise salir de viaje con él cuando niña, ahora nos encontramos en una ciudad en ruinas llamada Agharta que…"

Ella escribió todo lo que hicimos y todo lo que le conté en su libro.

Gracias a las Botas Ciclón volvimos al castillo al amanecer del día siguiente.

 **5 días antes.**

Me dirigí a las mazmorras, donde habitaban marginados Brauner y Olrox. La mayor parte de los vampiros los despreciaban por su aspecto, a pesar de que todos tuvieron ese aspecto en el pasado.

-Brauner, Olrox-los llamé.

Del techo bajaron cubiertos con sus alas.

-Mi señor ¿A qué debemos su visita?- habló Olrox.

-Escúchenme bien, quiero que de ahora en adelante estén atentos ante cualquier ataque.

-¿Quién osará atacar el castillo de mi señor?- preguntó Brauner.

-No es algo seguro, pero es posible que las tres grandes facciones a quienes servía antes vengan. Los ángeles en teoría no tendrían ninguna razón, los ángeles caídos estoy seguro que no harán nada pero los demonios, no puedo fiarme de ellos.

-Descuide, si se atreven a venir somos muchos más que en pasado, y más poderosos y tenemos a los Ghouls.

Lo que decía era cierto, en ese momento éramos 100.000 vampiros aproximadamente de los cuales 40.000 eran adultos guerreros además teníamos encerrados en las mazmorras unos 4.000 Ghouls.

-Brauner, Olrox ¿Están conmigo, permanecerán a mi lado?

-Hasta el fin- respondieron al unísono.

 **3 días antes.**

Reuní a todos mis generales.

Les ordené que los guerreros tuvieran listas sus armas y equipos a partir de ese día.

 **1 día antes.**

Esa noche no pude dormir, tenía miedo, en cualquier momento podrían atacarnos.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacía mi cuarto de armas donde guardaba mi vieja armadura, la cual había sido mejorada y reforzada gracias a mis súbditos que trabajaban el laboratorio de Frankenstein y la herrería. Las minas de la montaña donde se alzaba nuestra fortaleza rebosaban en abundancia de Oricalco, el más duro metal conocido.

Con ellas forjamos nuevamente mi armadura, forjamos armaduras y armas para los guerreros.

En ese cuarto también se encontraban las Botas Ciclón, el Guantelete Oscuro, mi vieja espada Ascalon, la cual se separó de la Boosted Gear al convertirme en un vampiro y por último las Hombreras del Serafín.

Carmilla recibió estas hombreras como regalo antes de convertirse en el Señor Oscuro de los Vampiros, creadas con las plumas de un arcángel, permitían a su portador volar cortas distancias.

Ella me las dio debido a que en mi Manifestación Animal mis alas eran incapaces de volar.

Sentí dos brazos rodearme el pecho.

-¿Qué haces despierto?

-No puedo dormir, sigo pensando en que ellos vendrán.

-En caso de que lo hagan los derrotaremos.

-Carmilla ¿Por qué crees que fui a buscar todas las reliquias? No estoy seguro de mi poder sea suficiente.

La tomé por los hombros.

-Quiero que me escuches bien, en el salón principal debajo de las escaleras hay una puerta secreta que da acceso a pasajes subterráneos que desembocan a muchos kilómetros de aquí, si ellos llegan aquí quiero que tomes a nuestros hijos y huyas, ayuda a cuantos puedas pero ve allí.

-Te preocupas demasiado.

-Alguien debe hacerlo.

-Pero no tienes que ser tú. Ven vamos a dormir.

No importaba cuanto insistiera y cuanto selo explicara Carmilla nunca se preocupó ante una posible invasión.

Al otro día me despertaron los gritos de mis súbditos, el castillo tembló.

Me vestí rápidamente y salí al balcón principal con mis generales.

-Mi señor, estamos siendo invadidos.

Miles de tropas de demonios comandados por Sirzechs Lucifer habían rodeado el castillo.

 **Hola a todos, los saluda Carlos Balcarce con otro capítulo del Señor Oscuro vampiro.**

 **Cada vez nos acercamos más al final.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

-Mi señor, estamos siendo invadidos.

-Que todos los guerreros se preparen, alisten las armas, todos a sus puestos. No debemos permitir que suban.

Los generales ordenaron a sus tropas, pero no hubo tiempo de hacer mucho, los demonios lanzaron ataques mágicos a gran escala destruyendo parte de la entrada.

-Maldición, concentren las defensas en la entrada, el resto que asuman posiciones defensivas en las torres- ordené.

-Mi señor, hay que evacuar a las mujeres y niños.

-Carmilla se encargará de eso, nosotros debemos detenerlos lo suficiente para que escapen.

Un pelotón de demonios empezó a atacar la entrada. Ahí me dirigí a ayudar, mis vampiros no contaban con sus armaduras, estaban en desventaja contra los demonios quines podían volar.

Tomé una espada de uno de mis siervos caídos y me dispuse a luchar.

-Vamos, defiendan la entrada, peleen con valor.

Un grupo de demonios se dirigió a mí, corrí hacia a ellos y eliminé a uno de un ataque certero de mi espada. El siguiente lanzó dos ráfagas de energía, las esquivé y sujeté a ese demonio, hundí mis colmillos en su cuello succionando su sangre, la sangre de demonio es asquerosa. Pero al hacerlo morían instantáneamente.

Envié a otro contra la pared de un golpe, mi fuerza era considerable.

Después de combatir unos minutos, el pelotón de demonios comenzó a retroceder. Aproveché esos momentos para subir a la torre de la puerta, ahí teníamos preparado tanques de brea, los volqué.

La brea líquida recorrió todo el camino de la entrada atrapando algunos demonios.

-Enciendan la brea, rápido.

Uno de mis soldados lanzó una antorcha, la brea desató una llamarada gigantesca, todos los demonios alcanzados por el fuego gritaban de dolor. Era todo un espectáculo.

No había tiempo de festejar, al derrotar al pelotón de la entrada, mandaron más pelotones a atacar los flancos del castillo simultáneamente.

Pude divisar en el cielo dos figuras de murciélagos gigantes. Eran Brauner y Olrox, ellos combatían a aquellos demonios que volaban.

-Brauner, Olrox, cada uno de ustedes defiendan la parte sur y norte de las murallas.

-A la orden- respondieron al unísono.

No debíamos dejar que traspasaran las murallas.

Los cañones, los que mandé montar sobre las murallas no estaban siendo usados.

-Disparen, los cañones, rápido.

-Pero señor, los cañones no funcionan contra los demonios, pueden esquivar los proyectiles volando- me respondió uno de los soldados.

Era verdad, el proyectil era muy sencillo de esquivar para ellos. En ese momento observé que las ballestas también eran inútiles.

-Carguen las bolsas de pólvora con virotes de ballesta. Carguen todos los cañones y esperen mi señal.

Todos los que se encargaban de la artillería obedecieron y cargaron los cañones como lo indiqué.

-Aguarden, esperen a que se acerquen lo suficiente.

Todos mis soldados dejaron de atacar unos instantes, los cuales los demonios aprovecharon para acortar su distancia con las murallas.

-Ahora, disparen una vez desde cada cañón.

La explosión de pólvora disparó los virotes con una gran fuerza, y con un rango de alcance mucho mayor a los proyectiles, gran parte de los pelotones que estaban a tiro fueron diezmados.

-Mi señor, funcionó- me gritó con alegría el encargado de los cañones.

-No bajen la guardia, sigan disparando.

Gracias a los cañones cargados con virotes de ballesta pudimos mantener alejados a los demonios por un tiempo, pero cuando los virotes y la pólvora se nos terminaron los invasores pudieron acercarse a las murallas.

Solo quedaba combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, las tropas de demonios eran incontables.

-Escúchenme todos- grité- tienen permiso de saciar su sed con la sangre estas criaturas.

Todos gritaron y se dispusieron a combatir ferozmente.

Se desató una carnicería, cada demonio vencido era vaciado de sangre, las ropas de mis soldados se tiñeron de rojo.

Brauner y Olrox asesinaban sin piedad.

A pesar de combatir valientemente poco a poco fuimos perdiendo terreno. Mis vampiros iban cayendo y los demonios nos superaban en número.

Si seguíamos así, nos derrotarían.

Llamé a mis generales.

-Escuchen, tomen la mitad de sus tropas y vayan a la armería. Vistan sus armaduras y rodeen a los vampiros por detrás utilizando las catacumbas subterráneas. Los demás contendremos a los demonios.

La mitad de mis guerreros se fueron a la armería.

Al disminuir nuestras fuerzas los demonios nos superaron, traspasaron las murallas.

Los jardines del castillo fueron derruidos utilizando hechizos de esferas de fuego que caían desde el cielo.

-Repliéguense, repliéguense, adentro del castillo todos.

Los demonios habían tomado el exterior del castillo y cada vez éramos menos. Ordené cerrar las puertas para reagruparnos.

-Padre- era la voz de Gabriel.

-¿Ya han evacuado las mujeres y niños?

-Sí, todos escaparon con éxito.

-¿Tú madre y tu hermana ya abandonaron el castillo?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Nos separamos, fui a ayudar en la defensa de la parte trasera del castillo.

-Muy bien, quédate aquí ayudar mientras yo las busco.

-De acuerdo.

Carmilla, ojalá ya hayas escapado pensé. Empecé a recorrer todos los salones del castillo rápidamente. Los muros empezaban a ser derruidos junto con los techos por los ataques mágicos del enemigo.

Un ataque a mayor escala destruyó la mayor parte del castillo. Prácticamente toda la parte superior del castillo fue destruida y el techo del salón donde me encontraba en ese momento se me vino encima.

Fui aplastado por una gran cantidad de escombros, estaba muy debilitado, a duras penas pude salir de allí abajo.

No había tiempo para el dolor, tenía que encontrar a Carmilla y Elizabeth.

Seguí avanzando, hasta que llegaron a mis oídos los gritos de mi hija.

Me apresuré a llegar donde ella.

La encontré llorando, con el cuerpo de Carmilla en sus brazos, en un charco de sangre. Y enfrente de ellos Sirzechs Lucifer.

Mi mente quedó en blanco, me acerqué a ellos.

-Ah, Issei-kun, he venido a liberarte, lo que dijo Azazel debe ser mentira por supuesto, Rias y las demás estarán…

Pasé a su lado ignorándolo.

-¿Issei-kun?

Me acerqué a Elizabeth que lloraba sin consuelo. Tomé una de las manos de Carmilla, estaba enfriándose, tenía una herida profunda en el estómago.

Mi reina, mi esposa, mi amor, estaba muerta.

Me desplomé al suelo.

-¿PORQUÉ NO ESCAPARON?- le grité a mi hija.

-Padre, volvimos por tu armadura y las reliquias, madre dijo que la necesitarías- me respondió entre llantos y señalándome dichos objetos.

Carmilla ¿Por qué volviste? ¿Por qué no huiste como te lo dije? ¿Por qué tenías que arriesgarte?

-Él la asesinó- me dijo Elizabeth.

Esas palabras hicieron hervir mi sangre, lo pagarías caro Sirzechs Lucifer. Me levanté, me di la vuelta y miré a la cara a ese demonio.

-Issei-kun espera, ella era el Señor Oscuro, ahora que la maté puedes volver con nosotros.

-Ella era mi esposa, la Reina de los Vampiros.

-¿Eh? Vamos, eso no puede ser verdad.

-Sirzechs, yo me convertí en un vampiro, yo soy el Señor Oscuro- grité adoptando mi Manifestación Animal.

Mi cuerpo creció exponencialmente, mi ropa se destruyó durante el proceso, en mis se transformaron en garras, mis piernas se arquearon hacía atrás con garras en mis pies, de mi espalda dos enormes alas de murciélago crecieron y de mi rostro mi nariz se resintió con dos grandes colmillos sobresaliendo de mi boca. Era un Murciélago con forma humanoide, igual que Brauner y Olrox pero mucho más grande.

Sirzechs se horrorizó al verme en esa forma.

Cargué contra él, intentando sujetarlo con mis garras. Esquivaba todos mis ataques, finalmente le acerté un golpe que lo volteó. Me lancé sobre él descargando una lluvia de golpes sobre su cara, me erguí sujetándolo de la cabeza y lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas contra unas columnas del salón que aún se mantenían en pié.

El impacto las destruyó desmoronándose sobre él. Aún no podía cantar victoria, estaba debilitado y mi transformación no duraría mucho.

Sirzechs se levantó, apenas había sufrido daños. Me lancé una vez más contra él.

Respondió lanzándome ataques cargados con su poder de la destrucción, corrí hacia los lados esquivando cada ataque. Extendió sus alas y acortó rápidamente su distancia conmigo.

Descargó una serie de golpes cargados con magia en mi cuerpo, sentí como se me partían las costillas con cada ataque.

De mi boca expulsaba sangre. Me arrodillé debido al dolor.

-Ríndete Issei-kun. No puedes ganar.

-Cállate.

-Mírate en lo que te has convertido, eres un monstruo chupasangre. Había venido por ti ya que creí que todo este tiempo habías sido prisionero del Señor Oscuro.

-Ya ves que no.

-Y lo veo muy claramente. No me queda otra alternativa que eliminarte.

Se acercó lentamente a mí cargando poder de la destrucción en una de sus manos.

Bajó la guardia, los sujeté con mis garras de la cintura e intenté hundir mis colmillos en su cuerpo. Detuvo mi boca con sus manos, era demasiado fuerte.

Cargó una de sus manos con el poder de la destrucción y me impactó de lleno en el rostro.

Salí disparado con una gran fuerza hasta impactar con unos escombros.

-Padre- gritó Elizabeth corriendo en mi auxilio.

Me abrazó intentando protegerme. Sirzechs iba a acabar con nosotros cuando llegó una tropa de demonios.

-Lucifer-sama, los vampiros nos rodearon, están avanzando. Debemos retroceder.

-Está bien, que se retiren las tropas. Volveremos al inframundo.

Sirzechs se retiró dedicándome una mirada de desprecio. Maldito, no quiero nada de ti. Lo vas a lamentar.

Adopté mi forma humana una vez más, mis heridas eran muy graves. Elizabeth me cubrió con su abrigo.

Me acerqué al cuerpo de Carmilla y dejé salir mis lágrimas. Lloré como nunca antes.

Todas mis tropas de vampiros llegaron, Gabriel también. Contemplaron a su reina muerta, mis hijos lloraron sin consuelo a mi lado mientras los vampiros guardaban silencio.

Cuando ya no pude llorar más, me levanté. Mis súbditos vendaron mis heridas, cuando terminaron vestí mi armadura.

Tomé el cuerpo de Carmilla en brazos y acompañado de mis hijos nos dirigimos al Lago de los Hielos Eternos.

Esa era una tierra dentro del territorio de los vampiros donde los hielos nunca se derriten.

Llegamos, cavé con mis propias manos una tumba en la tierra congelada. En el proceso me lastimé las manos las cuales me quedarían con cicatrices. Cuando terminé metí el cuerpo de mi amada en él.

Tan hermosa era aún muerta que no tuve corazón para enterrarla en otro lugar que no fuera ese.

En esa tierra el paso del tiempo no afectaría su cuerpo. Permanecería congelada por el resto de la eternidad.

Después de que mis hijos se despidieran de su madre nos retiramos.

Volvimos a las ruinas del castillo donde aún aguardaban mis vampiros.

Mis generales hablaron.

-Señor, ahora usted es el único gobernante de todos nosotros.

-Así parece.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

No respondí de inmediato. En lugar de eso contemplé los resultados de la batalla. No había nada por qué festejar, no sólo mi reina estaba muerta sino que había perdido alrededor de 15.000 guerreros de los 40.000 que tenía. Al menos las mujeres y niños estaban a salvo.

-Quiero que me escuchen bien. Los demonios nos tomaron por sorpresa, es por esa razón que hemos perdido tantos compañeros. No pienso dejar las cosas así, cuando mis heridas hayan sanado marcharé al inframundo a destruir a Sirzechs.

Todos se quedaron callados al oírme.

-De ahora en adelante Gabriel será el Señor Oscuro y Elizabeth la Reina de los Vampiros.

-¿De qué estás hablando padre?-me cuestionó Elizabeth.

-Ustedes no pueden venir conmigo, lo más probable es que yo también muera pero no haré sin antes haber asesinado a Sirzechs. Ustedes deben guiar a nuestra estirpe de vampiros al mañana, reúnanse con las mujeres y niños, búsquenles un nuevo hogar.

-Pero padre…

-Calla Gabriel- interrumpí a mi hijo y me dirigí al resto de mis soldados- los que quieran venir conmigo al inframundo son bienvenidos.

5.000 guerreros se ofrecieron voluntarios a seguirme, los restantes 20.000 marcharon al encuentro de las mujeres y niños.

Mis hijos se despidieron de mí con lágrimas, les ordené a Brauner y Olrox que fueran con ellos, después de todo eran sus guardianes.

Muchos se fueron, solo un puñado nos quedamos y solo mis hijos miraron atrás.

Mis 5.000 seguidores y yo nos establecimos en las mazmorras mientras mis heridas se curasen.

Todavía teníamos a los 4.000 Ghouls, pero no sería suficiente. Reunimos a todos los clanes de Licántropos y Huargos, fuimos al territorio del antiguo Señor Oscuro de los Muertos y trajimos un ejército completo de Zombies, Cavadores descabezados, Cadáveres reptantes y Nigromantes. Además podía convocar a los Poltergeist de la dimensión creada por Carmilla.

Gabriel era el nuevo Señor Oscuro pero yo aún tenía control de todas esas criaturas.

Ya teníamos preparado las fuerzas de nuestro ataque.

Vampiros: 5.000.

Licántropos: 3.000.

Huargos: 1.700.

Ghouls: 4.000.

Zombies: 18.000.

Cavadores descabezados: 1.200.

Cadáveres reptantes: 900.

Nigromantes: 300.

Poltergeist: 85.

Más de 30.000 guerreros a mi disposición. Solo quedaba Sirzechs. No pude vencerlo ni siquiera con mi Manifestación Animal, pero debía tener en cuenta que me encontraba debilitado. Ahora me enfrentaría a él en plena condición con el Guantelete Oscuro, las Botas ciclón y las Hombreras del Serafín. Junto con mi armadura las cuerdas se tornarían a mi favor.

Las cosas serían muy distintas.

Seguimos con los preparativos hasta que dieron la alarma de un intruso.

Me asomé desde las ruinas del castillo para ver de quién se trataba. Era Azazel, bajé a su encuentro.

-¿A qué has venido Azazel?

Azazel no respondió, dirigió su mirada a las ruinas del castillo y a todas mis tropas.

-He venido a corroborar lo dicho por Sirzechs.

-Pues aquí tienes, estos son los resultados de su invasión.

-Lo siento, de haber sabido que pasaría esto, me habría quedado callado. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte dímelo.

-Dame un círculo de transporte, lo suficientemente poderosos para llevar todas mis tropas al territorio de Sirzechs.

-¿Acaso piensas invadir el inframundo?

-No precisamente, solo el territorio de ese pelirrojo.

-Escucha, si lo que planeas es una venganza te daré el círculo y esta información a modo de expiar algo de mi culpa.

-Te escucho.

-Cuando les informé que seguías vivo, Sirzechs insistió en que jamás te unirías al Señor Oscuro, que debían tenerte prisionero. Quería traerte de vuelta para su hermana, Rias todo este tiempo no ha dejado de pensar en ti, se ha culpado siempre por dejarte. Sirzechs nos pidió a todas las mitologías que fueron miembros de la alianza ayuda para rescatarte, yo los convencí de rechazarlo. Eso no es todo, si atacas a Sirzechs todo el inframundo se pondrá en tu contra. Ellos lo protegerán.

-Si todo el inframundo quiere negarme mi venganza, entonces todo el inframundo caerá.

-¿No piensas dar marcha atrás con esto?

-De ninguna manera.

-Junto con Vali has sido mi mejor alumno y te quiero pero si esa es tu decisión me encargaré de que nadie preste ayuda al inframundo.

Azazel me dio el círculo y se fue. Aún después de todo eso sentía que podía confiar en él. Mi maestro, lo observé hasta que se perdió en la lejanía.

 **1 semana después.**

Durante esa semana nos dedicamos a construir vehículos de transporte, la energía que los alimentaba provenía de Cristales de Poder que trajimos de Agharta. Estas formaciones cristalinas son el resultado de un fenómeno que ocurre en zonas con gran concentración de energía oscura. En estos lugares la tierra, impregnada con magia, se quiebra abruptamente dando lugar a estos característicos patrones con aspecto de geodas.

Los cristales son magia oscura en estado puro, podían dotar de energía cualquier maquinaria. Son tan increíblemente poderosos que un solo cristal completo puede ser utilizado para invocar un demonio del Plano de la Oscuridad.

Con ellos los vehículos de transporte podían moverse.

 **1 mes después.**

En todo ese tiempo construimos también vehículos de combate equipados con cañones, lanzallamas que funcionaban a base de aceite inflamable y bombas. Las naves aéreas estaban cargadas con tanques de brea para atacar desde el aire.

Y la más grande de nuestras construcciones, el Titán de Asedio, una gran máquina de guerra de gran tamaño comparable a nuestra fortaleza cuando aún estaba en pie, compuesto por toneladas de metal y madera, llevando por dentro un gran sistema de engranes y poleas que permiten su movimiento y en su zona intermedia porta una estructura de soporte para poder transportar soldados.

En batalla estaría preparado para usar sus enormes extremidades, aplastando un regimiento de un pisotón, pulverizando los muros de los edificios con sus puños y descargando una tropa de soldados en su interior.

Pero temía que eso no fuera suficiente.

Había algo más que nos ayudaría en la batalla, una vez que la tuviéramos nos transportaríamos al inframundo. Nos movilizamos todos y con todas las máquinas de guerra a la antigua fortaleza de la bruja Malphas.

Allí, en su interior moraba el Ogro, los Gigantes Anubianos son una especie tan antigua como la tierra misma. El Ogro era uno de los últimos de su raza que seguía con vida. Vivía entre las murallas de esa fortaleza abandonada, esperando a viajeros incautos con los que saciar su apetito, durante los últimos años tuvo que conformarse con simples Trolls. Debía llevarlo al inframundo donde pudiera desatar la destrucción buscando alimentarse. Su tamaño era casi igual a nuestro Titán de Asedio.

A la fortaleza llegamos, utilizando al Titán de Asedio logramos encadenar al ogro.

Finalmente activé el círculo de transporte y llegamos al inframundo. No había vuelta atrás, no podríamos regresar, los soldados lo sabían. Fue por esta razón que todos llevaban Cristales de Poder, antes de caer en combate liberarían a los demonios de los cristales.

Al inframundo llegamos, más concretamente en la capital. Yo iba montado en la cabeza del Titán dando las órdenes.

Las personas empezaron a correr gritando.

-Rápido, los vehículos de transporte diríjanse a las ciudades aledañas, los vehículos de combate los seguirán destruyendo todo lo que se interponga en el camino. Las naves diríjanse a una ciudad cada una e incéndienla. El ogro será liberado aquí en la capital.

Todos asintieron. Una vez que nos alejamos lo suficiente liberé al Ogro alejándome rápidamente con las Hombreras del Serafín.

La bestia, empezó a destruir los edificios con sus puños, aplastaba a quién estuviera debajo de él, su apetito sería saciado con la carne de los demonios de la capital.

Nos dirigimos al territorio de Sirzechs recorriendo ciudad por ciudad. El titán destruía los edificios a su paso.

En cada ciudad liberamos tropas de Licántropos, Huargos, Ghouls, Zombies, Cavadores descabezados, Cadáveres reptantes y Nigromantes. Además un pelotón de vampiros con vehículos de combate y naves.

El inframundo fue tomado por sorpresa, tal como a nosotros. Las tropas de demonios que acudieron a defender las ciudades fueron contrarrestadas fácilmente.

Los Licántropos y Huargos corrían despedazando a las personas a su paso, los Ghouls se alimentaban de los cadáveres.

Los Zombies eran muy débiles pero su fuerza radicaba en su superioridad numérica, los Cadáveres reptantes, ordené que arrojaran los ataúdes de los vehículos de transporte.

Los Cadáveres reptantes utilizaban los ataúdes como corazas. Para moverse, extienden sus raíces por el exterior del ataúd, convirtiéndose en un monstruo más peligroso de lo habitual.

Los Nigromantes, poderosos hechiceros de la magia oscura destruían y vaporizaban a los demonios haciendo uso de ella.

Cada tropa de monstruos era acompañada de 250 vampiros entre los que estaban quienes manipulaban los vehículos de combate y las naves.

Todas las tropas de demonios eran aniquiladas, pero no tardarían en venir más. A pesar de estar llevando la delantera inicialmente, los demonios eran mucho más que nosotros, al final acabarían por vencernos gracias a su superioridad numérica.

Llegamos a la última ciudad antes del territorio de Sirzechs, estaba más protegida que las demás.

A las afueras de la ciudad nos esperaba un ejército de demonios.

-Los vehículos de combate al frente, disparen los cañones para crear una apertura, el Titán los seguirá por detrás, las naves mientras avancen a la ciudad y quémenla.

Los cañones fueron disparados, al igual que antes estaban cargados con virotes de ballesta. La formación de demonios que formaban un escudo intentando proteger la entrada a la ciudad fue diezmada.

Mientras los vehículos avanzaban quemaban a los demonios con los lanzallamas.

El Titán avanzó a mis órdenes, solo bastaba una palabra para hacerlo funcionar.

-Aplástalos.

El Titán acabó con un pelotón entero aplastándolo.

-Ahora liberan a las criaturas.

Todos los monstruos fueron liberados sembrando la destrucción.

-Aplasta ese edificio- grité apuntando una torre que se encontraba enfrente nuestro.

El Titán derruía con sus puños cada edificio que le indicaba.

Las naves volcaron los tanques de brea, los soldados arrojaron antorchas incendiando los edificios.

El arte de la destrucción era glorioso.

Finalmente llegué al territorio de Sirzechs acompañado por mil vampiros dentro del Titán, cien Nigromantes y los ochenta y cinco Poltergeist en su totalidad. En una nave de carga llevaba las Armaduras.

La mansión de Sirzechs, imponente como todas las casas de los demonios de clase alta, pronto no quedaría más que ruinas.

Tropas de demonios salieron de la mansión para intentar detener nuestro avance.

-Aplástalos- ordené al Titán.

Algunos demonios fueron aplastados pero la gran mayoría levantó vuelo para atacar desde el aire.

Me encargué personalmente de ellos haciendo uso de las Hombreras de Serafín y el Guantelete Oscuro. Solo bastaba un golpe del Guantelete para mandarlos a volar.

Más demonios salieron de la mansión, utilizaron hechizos de fuego para derribar algunas de las naves que estallaban soltando la brea. Gran parte de los jardines de la mansión fue salpicado con el líquido inflamable.

-Estrellen una de las naves contra la mansión.

La nave más cercana a la mansión apresuró su marcha mientras yo detenía a los demonios en vuelo.

-Nigromantes, creen un campo de energía alrededor de los terrenos de la mansión, que nadie más entre. El resto utilicen sus hechizos más poderosos, destruyan todo.

Los practicantes de magia oscura obedecieron, la barrera fue levantada. Los demás invocaron nubes negras que lanzaban lluvias de relámpagos y bólidos de fuego. La brea desparramada por todo el terreno explotó en una gigantesca llamarada.

La nave que ordené estrellarse alcanzó la mansión, los vampiros se lanzaron antes de que chocara.

Gran parte de los pisos superiores de la mansión fueron destruidos gracias a la explosión de fuego.

-Destruye la entrada- le ordené a la gigantesca máquina.

Con sus puños aplastó los muros del frente de la mansión.

-Ahora abran la estructura de soporte, todos dentro de la mansión y asesinen a todo el que vean.

La estructura del Titán se abrió dejando entrar a mis vampiros.

-Liberen a las Armaduras.

De otra de las naves de cargas soltaron las Armaduras que antaño estaban poseídas por los Poltergeist. Abrí la dimensión creada por Carmilla dejando salir a los espíritus que tomaron control de las armaduras.

-Destruyan todo, sin prisioneros.

Le ordené a uno de mis generales que tomara control del Titán de Asedio. Yo debía ir en busca de Sirzechs.

Entré a la mansión por uno de los techos destruidos. Recorrí velozmente todos los salones y habitaciones con las Botas Ciclón.

Llegué al salón del trono, tampoco estaban ahí. Me apresuré a subir al último piso que quedaba en pié, desde allí pude observar a Sirzechs junto a Grayfia y Millicas en un claro detrás de la mansión.

Volé hasta ellos. Cuando los tuve frente a frente, observé a Grayfia y a Millicas. Mientras que ella seguía con su misma apariencia Millicas se había convertido en un hombre.

-Sirzechs, prepárate.

-Issei, no solo has osado atacar mi territorio sino parte del inframundo también.

-Todos los otros Maou estarán ocupados combatiendo en las otras ciudades, nadie vendrá a ayudarte y con esta barrera no podrás escapar. Has elegido un buen lugar para tu tumba.

-¿Realmente crees que puedes vencerme?

-Esta vez será diferente, antes no estaba preparado, y ataqué cegado por la ira. Ahora pelearé conservadoramente.

-De acuerdo, pero al menos deja que ellos se vayan.

-Muy bien, yo no les haré daño pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mis guerreros.

Grayfia y Millicas me veían con terror, procedieron a retirarse. Sirzechs se quitó su abrigo.

Ambos empezamos a caminar en círculos mirándonos unos al otro.

-¿No te convertirás en ese monstruo para pelear?

-No lo necesito, quiero que veas mi rostro humano antes de morir.

Nos lanzamos uno contra el otro, intercambiamos golpes unos instantes. Sirzechs empezó a retroceder. Los golpes con el Guantelete Oscuro eran devastadores.

En un momento no pudo hacer nada sino recibir mis golpes. Le dí un gran puñetazo a la cara que lo envió muchos metros lejos.

Se levantó rápidamente. No podría vencerlo de esa forma tan sencillamente.

Cargó en sus manos poder de la destrucción. Lo lanzó contra mí, pude desviarlos gracias al poder del Guantelete.

Sirzechs estaba incrédulo al ver su poder inútil contra mí.

-Vaya, mejoraste- me dijo riendo.

-Esto solo ha sido el principio.

-Tú lo has dicho.

En ese momento Sirzechs aumentó su poder, todo ese tiempo solo había estado conteniéndose.

Haciendo uso de una velocidad increíble se acercó a mí asestándome un gran golpe en el estómago que me hizo escupir sangre, lanzó una patada a mi rostro que me hizo alejarme.

Levanté vuelo intentando recupérame pero él también se elevó. Intercambiamos golpes en el aire unos momentos, podía notarlo. Los golpes del Guantelete le afectaban mucho pero yo no estaba en mejores condiciones, de no ser por la armadura no habría podido resistir esos ataques.

Sirzechs me envió a tierra de un golpe.

Me incorporé pesadamente y empecé a correr. Sirzechs me persiguió tal como lo quería.

Cuando estuvo cerca de alcanzarme me dí la vuelta rápidamente, lo derribé de un puñetazo. A continuación sujeté fuertemente su cabeza y la estampé contra la tierra. Repetí la acción varias veces.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse lo sujeté de las piernas, giré un par de veces sobre mí mismo y lo lancé contra unas rocas.

Alcé vuelo y me impulsé contra él, lo aplasté en el estómago con las botas. Sirzechs escupió una gran cantidad de sangre.

Se le notaba el cansancio, no estaba acostumbrado a pelear de esa forma ya que su poder de la destrucción era inútil contra mi Guantelete.

Una vez más cargó contra mí y yo contra él.

Chocamos con nuestras manos en un forcejeo. Durante unos instantes permanecimos así hasta que lo lancé al aire.

Alcé vuelo para alcanzarlo y descargué una lluvia de golpes en su cara mientras caíamos. El último de mis golpes lo envió violentamente a tierra generando un pequeño cráter.

Aterricé. Él a duras penas pudo salir del agujero arrastrándose.

Me acerqué a él lentamente, cuando lo tuve enfrente invocó una lanza con la cual me atravesó el abdomen del lado izquierdo.

-Te confiaste- me dijo riendo.

Sujeté la lanza con ambas manos y la saqué de mi cuerpo. Levanté el arma con Sirzechs quién aún la sostenía y lo estampé contra la tierra.

Golpee repetidamente a Sirzechs con el Guantelete en la cara hasta deformarla, pero aún seguía con vida.

Me levanté y lo pisotee una y otra vez hasta hundirlo en la tierra. Lo tomé de los brazos y lo arrojé contra los árboles que se partieron debido al impacto.

Sirzechs seguía con vida.

Se arrastraba lentamente escurriendo sangre intentando alejarse de mí.

Me acerqué a él paso a paso mientras sentía correr por mi cuerpo una energía oscura muy poderosa. Eran los efectos de usar el Guantelete Oscuro de forma prolongada, se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo.

Cualquier precio que fuera estaba dispuesto a pagarlo con tal de matar a ese desgraciado.

Levanté a Sirzechs y rodee su cuello con mis brazos desde atrás intentando asfixiarlo.

Poco a poco lo iba privando de oxígeno.

-Dime… ¿Por qué te uniste a los vampiros? ¿Qué te dieron ellos que nosotros no?

-Ellos me dieron… no, ella me dio la voluntad de vivir que había perdido.

-¿Voluntad? Qué tontería.

-Pude que para ti lo sea, pero recuerda esto Sirzechs, adonde quiera que tu alma vaya recuerda quién fue el que te destruyó. En tus momentos más íntimos recuerda quién te venció.

Hundí mis colmillos en su carne, mientras el gritaba de dolor. Bebí hasta la última gota de sangre que quedara en su cuerpo.

Estaba hecho, la muerte de Carmilla fue vengada. Pero nada de eso me causaba placer.

Me retiré de allí dejando el cuerpo sin vida de Sirzechs atrás.

Me reuní con los generales que vendaron mis heridas.

Me informaron que habían destruido a todos los demonios en el territorio de Sirzechs, pero en el resto de las ciudades los demonios superaban en número a nuestras fuerzas que empezaban a retroceder.

-Reúnan a las tropas que nos queden, retirada.

Subí al Titán de Asedio, seguido de mis guerreros que aún quedaban con vida.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, no podíamos salir del inframundo.

Hacía el norte marchamos, hacía mi antiguo territorio, hacía mi antiguo castillo.

Tan solo me quedaban poco menos de mil vampiros en total, perdimos a casi todos los licántropos y Huargos. Los Zombies y Cavadores descabezados habían sido aniquilados en su totalidad.

Cadáveres reptantes solo quedaban 193, de los Nigromantes solo habían sobrevivido 41, las Armaduras Animadas estaban todas intactas, no había perdido ninguna.

El Ogro que liberamos en la Capital fue vencido, no sin antes destruir la mayor parte de la ciudad.

Todos los vehículos de combate y naves fueron destruidos.

Por el lado de los demonios, ellos sufrieron muchas más bajas. Antes de que uno de mis guerreros vampiros fuera vencido liberaba los demonios del Plano de la Oscuridad con los Cristales.

Dichos demonios arrasaban con todo el que estuviera alrededor.

Al castillo llegamos, estaba intacto, tal cual lo había dejado. Solo cubierto de maleza, era natural.

-¿Qué haremos ahora mi señor?- me cuestionaron mis generales.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ninguno de nosotros sobrevivirá. Los demonios nos superan. Asuman posiciones defensivas en las murallas. Todo lo que nos queda es resistir.

Todos mis guerreros asintieron, todos sabían que desenlace tendrían los hechos.

Solo no quedaba esperar nuestra muerte.

Así termina mi relato, mis recuerdos y los hechos que han traído aquí.

Con mi oído aumentado puedo escuchar a miles de tropas marchando hacía aquí. Ya están muy cerca.

Gabriel y Elizabeth, mis hijos, por favor recuerden que su padre los ama. Nunca los volveré a ver.

Carmilla, mi esposa. La mujer que siempre amaré. Pronto iré donde tu estas.

 **Hola a todos. Los saluda Carlos Balcarce, quiero informarles que el siguiente será el último capítulo del Señor Oscuro Vampiro.**

 **Pero ahí no termina la historia, el verdadero desenlace de esta historia será relatado en las Crónicas del Señor Oscuro Vampiro.**


	11. Capítulo final

**Capítulo final.**

Ya los puedo ver. Puedo divisarlos en el horizonte. Liderados por el maou Ajuka y Serafall al menos 500.000 soldados demonios vienen hacía aquí.

Pensar que durante tantos años busqué la muerte, tal vez hoy sea el día funesto en que mi vida se apagará. Espero que Gabriel y Elizabeth se encuentren bien.

-Escúchenme bien todos- me dirijo a mis soldados- aquí en este antiguo castillos olvidado nosotros caeremos, pero no será sino después de acertar un golpe tan duro a los demonios que hará que nunca más osen atacar a nosotros, los vampiros.

Todos gritaron asintiendo a mis palabras.

-Preparen los Cristales de Poder, los usaremos apenas estén a nuestro alcance.

Me adentro en el castillo, subo a la torre principal para observar mejor a nuestros enemigos.

Siento una gran energía oscura que nace del guantelete y poco a poco intoxica mi cuerpo. Es una sensación embriagante, solo puedo compararla con el placer de la carne.

Al parecer también está afectando mi mente y me está haciendo delirar.

Mis soldados me gritan, me avisan que ya están sobre nosotros. Han rodeado las murallas.

Bajo las órdenes de Ajuka inician el ataque.

Mis vampiros activan los cristales, los demonios del Plano de la Oscuridad son liberados en gran cantidad y arrasan a todos los demonios a su alrededor.

Los Nigromantes activan sus más poderosos hechizos para invocar tornados de fuego y lluvias de bolas de fuego.

Los Licántropos, Huargos y Cadáveres reptantes se lanzan valientemente contra el enemigo.

Un buen inicio del combate pero son superados rápidamente por la superioridad numérica de los demonios.

Al final solo me quedan las Armadura Animadas que se reúnen alrededor de la puerta principal del castillo, se forman uno al lado del otro para impedir que entren. Han dado un buen combate pero al igual que los demás son superados.

Ya no me queda nadie, antes de que penetren en este pútrido castillo subo a la cabeza del Titán de Asedio que había estado sin funcionar todo este tiempo.

-Aplástalos- le ordeno.

Una sola pisada del Titán basta para arrasar todo un pelotón de demonios.

Me permito divertirme un poco antes que utilizando poderosos hechizos empiezan a derruir las piernas de esta titánica maquinaria.

Me apresuro a subir a la cabeza del Titán, el enorme Cristal que lo provee de energía. Los destruyo con el guantelete.

Sin su fuente de poder, el Titán se desploma sobre los demonios.

Aplastó a la mayoría de los enemigos. Esto de seguro ha enfadado a Ajuka.

La caída levantó una gran nube de polvo y tierra alrededor, cuando la nube se disipa puedo ver claramente a los demonios muertos que se pueden contar de a miles, otros miles se levantan heridos.

Regreso dentro del castillo.

Me siento en una silla del salón principal, ahora que solo quedo yo es cuestión de tiempo.

Pasan unos minutos y la puerta es hecha añicos.

Son Ajuka y Serafall. Ajuka se ve como un hombre de unos cuarenta años, Serafall se ha vuelto más hermosa que antes. Ya no es pequeña, ahora tiene una altura mayor y lleva su cabello suelto, tiene la apariencia de una mujer en sus treinta años.

Se acercan lentamente a mí.

-Lo que nos contó Sirzechs es cierto, tú eres el Señor Oscuro- me dice Ajuka.

-Issei-chan explícanos esto- agrega Serafall.

Me quedo callado unos instantes antes de responder.

-¿Qué es lo que le contó Sirzechs? ¿Qué me convertí en un monstruo? ¿Qué traicioné a las tres grandes facciones? ¿O que el asesinó a mi esposa?

Ahora ellos se quedan callados.

-Yo les contaré toda mi historia si ustedes están dispuestos a escucharla ¿Qué dicen?

Ellos asienten a mi propuesta y durante varios minutos les cuento los sucesos de mi vida en estos más de mil años. Ellos se sorprenden por las cosas que les relato, después de invadir mi castillo en el territorio de los vampiros este les contó que yo me traicioné a las facciones y planeaba atacarlos.

Creo que la parte de traidor no se aplica a este caso pero si planeaba atacarlos, claro que ellos no sabían que era mi venganza contra Sirzechs por asesinar a Carmilla.

-Issei-chan ¿Por qué no recurriste a nosotros?- me cuestiona Serafall.

-Porque no me habrían creído, Sirzechs los convenció con una simple mentira y siendo yo el Señor Oscuro que "traicionó" a las facciones no tenía caso.

-Issei, destruiste muchas ciudades, asesinaste a muchas personas inocentes por tu venganza contra Sirzechs ¿Cómo explicas eso?- me pregunta furioso Ajuka.

-Sirzechs inició todo esto al invadir mi castillo, asesinó a muchos de mis vampiros y a mi esposa. Esto fue un ojo por ojo. Necesitaba crear distracción para que todas las fuerzas del inframundo no pudieran unirse en mi contra cunado atacara el territorio de Sirzechs. Ustedes le habrían protegido ¿No es así?

-Sí, eso es lo que hubiéramos hecho.

-Ahí tienes tu explicación, todo lo que he hecho ha sido necesario. Es más, ustedes mismos atacaron este castillo sin antes intentar hablar conmigo. Todo lo que hemos hecho ha traído consecuencias por igual. Eso es algo que no se puede evitar.

Ajuka se queda pensativo ante que dije.

-¿Issei-chan que harás ahora? El inframundo no olvidará todo lo que has hecho.

-Serafall, ya no me queda nada, mis hijos, mis vampiros están lejos de mí y estarán mejor sin mí; mi esposa está muerta y no hay nada que pueda hacer para traerla de vuelta.

Me levanto de mi silla y me arrodillo ante ellos.

-Les pido que terminen con mi vida, si no hay nada para mí vivo tal vez en la muerte encuentre la paz que busco.

-¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?- me preguntan ambos.

Yo asiento.

Ajuka acumula en su mano una gran cantidad de poder.

-Prepárate Issei, no habrá vuelta atrás.

Ajuka me lanza esa masa de energía, la recibo de lleno en el pecho. Me arde el cuerpo y lentamente voy perdiendo la conciencia. Mi vista se torna borrosa y me desplomo. Ya está hecho.

 **POV Serafall.**

Issei-chan yace muerto ante mis pies.

-Vámonos Serafall, ya no tenemos nada que hacer.

-Adelántate, te alcanzaré después.

Ajuka se retira, cuando se va me arrodillo frente al cuerpo sin vida de Issei-chan. Aún sin vida se ve tan hermoso como me arrepiento de no haber hecho todo lo posible para quedarme con él cuando Rias y las demás lo dejaron.

Como mi esposo habría hecho todo cuanto estuviera a mi alcance para sanar tus heridas.

Levanto su cuerpo y me transporto con un círculo a mi territorio.

En los frondosos bosques de mi territorio hay un enorme lago con una gran profundidad.

Limpio su cuerpo y arreglo su ropa, levanto su cabeza y le doy un profundo beso en los labios. Su cuerpo ya se está enfriando.

Sumergí su cuerpo en el lago, aquí nadie encontrará su cuerpo, yo lo cuidaré por el resto de mi vida. Utilicé magia para alterar el agua y que esta preservara su cuerpo.

Adiós, mi amor. Como deseo que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Algunos días después el inframundo empieza la reconstrucción. El maou Sirzechs Lucifer fue asesinado por el Señor Oscuro. Este ha sido la mayor catástrofe que tuvo que pasar la sociedad demoníaca.

Azazel solo nos contó a Michael, Ajuka, Falbium y Odín que Issei-chan era el Señor Oscuro. Nadie más sabe que fue el quién atacó el inframundo.

Nadie más debe saberlo nunca, Issei será recordado como el más grande héroe de la historia y que murió combatiendo contra el Señor Oscuro. Yo me encargaré de eso.

Transcurrieron un par de años y fui a ver la tumba de Issei-chan. Su cuerpo ya no estaba.

 **Hola a todos. Ha pasado un tiempo. Si alguien se pregunta, cosa que dudo, por qué no lo actualicé tan rápido como antes, es porque tuve simplemente cosas más importantes que hacer.**

 **Este es el último capítulo del Señor Oscuro Vampiro, la continuación de este capítulo es De todas las palabras tristes (Crónicas del Señor Oscuro Vampiro) narrado por Gabriel, aún falta el último capítulo de las Crónicas del Señor Oscuro Vampiro donde finalmente terminará la historia.**


	12. Capítulo especial

**Los siguientes textos narran los últimos días de Hyodo Issei antes de convertirse en el Señor Oscuro.**

 **Parte 1**

La lucha por la supremacía es eterna, inevitable…

Prevalecer es el objetivo natural de toda criatura de esta Tierra, que matará y morirá, para que su estirpe domine a las demás.

Algunos llaman equilibrio a esa lucha sin fin… equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad.

Tiempos oscuros son estos que nos toca vivir. Tiempos sin esperanza…

Los hombres de fe afirman que así Dios Padre pone a prueba el carácter de sus hijos.

Tal vez eso sea cierto, o quizás no sea más que una mentira piadosa.

Lo que muy pocos saben es que hace tiempo Dios murió.

Las tinieblas han llegado para el ocaso del mundo sobrenatural.

Y aquel que podía salvarlos, no tenía deseos de continuar con su miserable vida.

"Lo único que quiero es morir"

Aquello era lo que más anhelaba Hyodo Issei desde que había abandonado Asgard en busca de Rossweisse.

La había encontrado y solo sirvió para hundirlo aún más en su depresión.

La diosa del invierno, Skadi y todas las Valquirias con quién había estado para de alguna forma intentar olvidar a la dueña de su amor, no habían logrado quitarla de sus pensamientos.

Después de vencer a los Titanes y a todos los enemigos que atacaban al mundo sobrenatural, se dirigió al territorio de los vampiros para encontrar la muerte a manos del misterioso Señor Oscuro por consejo de Vali Lucifer.

Durante algunas semanas recorrió montando a caballo esas inhóspitas tierras que eran asoladas por bestias de la noche.

Los humanos que habitaban el territorio vivían en el pasado. Movilizándose en carretas, cocinando en el fuego y viviendo en cabañas de madera, era una vida dura pero era una vida.

Los Licántropos abundaban en los bosques, atacando a los aldeanos en busca de alimentos silvestres. Así fue durante un tiempo hasta que dieron inicio los asaltos a los poblados.

Aquella noche llovía. Montando su caballo, vestido con su traje de combate que le fue regalado por el dios nórdico Odín, galopando lentamente se dirigía hacia la última aldea de esa región cercana al bosque.

La mayor parte de los aldeanos abandonaba la aldea montando sus carretas, llevándose sus efectos personales en busca de una nueva tierra en la que pudieran asentarse. Sus rostros cansados y algunos con heridas daban credo a que habían sufrido ataques por parte de los Licántropos.

Los niños lo vieron montar en dirección a la aldea.

¿Qué podría buscar un hombre como él ahí? Se preguntaban mentalmente.

La respuesta no era otra sino cegar su vida misma.

Algunos hombres se quedaron en la aldea ahora abandona para darles más tiempo a los demás para huir cuanto más lejos pudieran.

Armados con hoces, antorchas y trinchetes trataban de contener a una horda de licántropos provenientes del interior del bosque.

Al verse superados retrocedieron, cerraron la puerta de una gran empalizada que rodeaba la entrada principal del pueblo. Hecha de robustos troncos de árbol, era evidente que había sido levantada hace poco tiempo, aun así ya se encontraba muy deteriorada y con marcas profundas de garras.

El héroe del inframundo llegó.

Desmontó de su caballo, dirigió su andar a la puerta pasando entre medio de los hombres, retiró su capucha que lo protegía de la lluvia y empuño su espada Ascalon.

Los hombres lobo empezaron a trepar la puerta, las bestias se asomaron rugiendo.

Era por lo menos una docena de licántropos que saltaron al combate contra él.

A pesar de ser criaturas considerablemente fuertes no pudieron hacer nada contra Issei.

Los hombres no intervinieron en la pelea ya que solo le estorbarían.

Cuando todos los licántropos menores cayeron la puerta fue violentamente sacudida.

Los hombres dieron un paso atrás debido al temor de la criatura que se avecinaba.

La empalizada fue sacudida nuevamente, y otra vez y otra vez hasta que cayó hecha pedazos por un enorme Huargo, una criatura semejante a los Licántropos pero mucho mayor y que andaba a cuatro patas.

Ferozmente el Huargo saltó sobre uno de los hombres sujetándolo por la cintura con sus enormes fauces.

Esa persona dio un gran grito de dolor antes de sucumbir. El Huargo lo sacudió un par de veces antes de soltar su cadáver para centrarse en quién había exterminado a la manada.

Saltó sobre Issei intentando hundir sus colmillos nuevamente, él lo sujetó con ambas manos del hocico impidiéndoselo.

Haciendo uso de su gran fuerza apartó el hocico de la criatura. Un puñetazo y patadas bastaron para quitarse de encima al gran Huargo.

Un breve combate se libró donde Issei hirió gravemente al Huargo con Ascalon.

Ambos cargaron contra el otro, el impacto envió al Huargo contra un árbol, al verse acorralado trepó hasta una gran roca cercana.

Aulló con la luna llena detrás de él, la luz de la luna les daba poder a los licántropos y sus similares.

El Huargo planeaba saltar sobre él nuevamente con sus energías renovadas por la luna.

Issei no podía permitirse perder más tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo que el Huargo saltó, él sujetó firmemente uno de los troncos de la destruida puerta.

La carne de la bestia fue atravesada por su propio peso durante el salto. Pataleó un poco y exhaló su último aliento.

Issei depositó suavemente el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo.

Volteó dirigiéndose a uno de los hombres, el retrocedió debido al temor de su salvador.

-¿Qui…quién eres?

-Me llamo Issei. He viajado hasta aquí buscando al Señor Oscuro.

El hombre se quedó callado durante unos segundos antes de poder articular cualquier respuesta.

-Pasando el bosque y el pantano, más allá de las antiguas ruinas de Agharta se halla el territorio cubierto de nieve donde mora esa criatura.

Issei se disponía a montar nuevamente pero su caballo yacía sin vida y con sangre escurriéndose de su vientre, seguramente había sido presa de uno de los licántropos.

Sin montura decidió seguir a pié, a pesar de poder volar prefería movilizarse de tal manera que le permitiera combatir con la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles.

La lluvia se detuvo y la luna iluminaba tenuemente el sendero del bosque.

Decidió pasar la noche bajo un árbol a la luz de fogata.

Con suerte algún monstruo lo asesinaría mientras dormía.

¿Qué motiva a un hombre a enfrentarse a los retos de los que demás huiríamos?

¿Condenándose a la soledad, exponiéndose a la derrota y a la muerte?

La respuesta… es el amor.

Una fuerza tan poderosa que ciega por completo la razón… incluso a la verdad.

La pérdida del amor puede desesperar a un hombre, lo suficiente como para hacer cualquier cosa por extinguir su existencia, para escapar de su dolor.

Issei veía la imagen de la Valkiria dueña de su corazón en sus sueños, se acercaba a él cuidadosamente mientras acariciaba su rostro, sus labios estaban a punto de conectarse cuando ella súbitamente se desvanecía.

Intentaba abrazarla para impedir que se fuera pero ya era tarde, ella desapareció. Miró desesperadamente en todas direcciones intentando encontrarla.

Su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada y entraba en pánico. Lágrimas empezaron a escurrir de sus ojos.

La fuerza de sus piernas lo abandonaron desplomándose en el suelo.

Empezó a gritar de desesperación.

Fue devuelto a la realidad por el aullido de Licántropos.

Amaneció, la luz del sol iluminaba el anteriormente oscuro y sombrío bosque.

Los aullidos de los Licántropos inundaron el hasta ahora silencioso bosque.

Debían estar acercándose en grandes grupos.

Issei empezó a correr en dirección al pantano. Multiplicó su poder y lo transfirió a sus piernas para aumentar considerablemente su velocidad.

Al poco tiempo dos Licántropos montados sobre Huargos le perseguían.

Poco se sabe de los Huargos, fieras bestias similares a los lobos, salvo sus primeras apariciones constatadas se remontan a poco después de la llegada del antiguo Señor Oscuro de los Licántropos, Cornell.

Pese a su aspecto salvaje, los Huargos son criaturas moderadamente inteligentes, hasta el punto de poder ser domadas por Licántropos menores para utilizarlas como monturas de combate. Sin embargo, no hay que dejarse engañar por este hecho, pues los Huargos son adversarios temibles, y harán cualquier cosa por hincar sus afilados dientes en la piel de un humano.

Los Huargos eran muy rápidos y pudieron igualar su velocidad.

Uno de los Licántropos intentó saltar sobre él, Issei materializó el guantelete de la Boosted Gear. Con un fuerte puñetazo se deshizo de él, el Huargo sin su jinete se abalanzó sobre él.

Issei sacó a Ascalon y la hundió en la garganta el Huargo.

El Huargo restante intentó morderlo por lo cual Issei se columpió en una rama cercana para caer sobre el Huargo.

El Licántropo le propinó una fuerte patada en la cara ante lo cual respondió con un puñetazo, luego lo sujetó del morro y lo arrojó contra un árbol.

El Huargo que seguía corriendo solo se detuvo cuando Issei le hundió a Ascalon en el cráneo.

Al ser una espada sagrada, Ascalon era muy efectiva contra las criaturas de la noche, aunque en menor medida que contra dragones.

Issei siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un precipicio.

Dos Huargos más le seguían por detrás y dos más le impedían el paso por delante.

Multiplicó su poder nuevamente y cargó contra los Huargos.

Los Huargos que le seguían por detrás casi le alcanzaron.

Transfirió todo su poder a sus piernas para llevar a cabo un salto que le permitiera llegar al otro lado.

Los Huargos que le seguían de atrás se lanzaron sobre él hundiendo sus colmillos en sus hombros.

Issei pudo sentir sus dientes penetrando su carne.

Cargó con todas sus fuerzas aún con el peso de los dos Huargos e impactó a los de adelante con un salto aun teniendo encima a los otros dos.

Tres de ellos cayeron al precipicio por el impacto, el cuarto que aún tenía encima suyo cayó con un golpe de Issei.

Aterrizó al otro lado rodando por el suelo estrepitosamente. Herido, siguió caminando bajo la sombra de los árboles con el sonido de las hojas secas y ramas crujiendo como compañía dejando un pequeño rastro de gotas de sangre.

Hacía el pantano se puso en marcha.

 **Parte 2**

Después de un día de marcha llegó a la entrada del pantano.

Aquel lugar era un sitio inhóspito plagado de criaturas amenazantes y cadáveres de animales muertos.

Arboles cubiertos de musgo y otros completamente podridos, ciénagas de agua podrida.

Se adentró en el pantano.

Al poco tiempo se topó con una gran ciénaga. En la orilla había un pequeño asentamiento de chozas hechas de ramas y telas viejas adornadas con calaveras de diferentes animales.

Era un asentamiento de Goblins.

Los Goblins construyen sus campamentos en zonas boscosas y arboledas húmedas, aunque son una sociedad tribal, por lo que estos campamentos no suelen ser muy numerosos.

Pese a que se pueden mostrar agresivos cuando se sienten amenazados, los Goblins prefieren asentarse lejos de las ciudades y pueblos, y tienden a evitar el contacto con los humanos en la medida de lo posible. Existen centenares de tribus de Goblins, cada una con sus pequeñas variaciones en cuanto a tradición y costumbres, pero todas ellas se acercan a la extinción, a medida que el ser humano se adentra más y más en sus territorios.

Issei no le prestó demasiada atención al campamento, siguió su camino disponiéndose a atravesar la ciénaga.

Dio unos pocos pasos, una pequeña granada a chispa rodó cerca de él.

Issei se dio la vuelta, se inclinó la recoger el artefacto explosivo.

Alzó la mirada buscando a quién había arrojado la granada.

Cinco Goblins salieron detrás de unas rocas, vestidos con andrajos y armados con cuchillos de hueso muy afilados. En sus cinturas portaban un cinturón con granadas.

Uno de ellos que aparentaba ser el líder dio un pequeño gruñido tratando de intimidarlo.

Issei arrojó la granada a sus pies, la explosión voló en pedazos a los Goblins. Uno de los cuchillos cayó cerca de él, lo recogió pensando que podría serle útil.

Otro Goblin salió de una de las chozas dispuesto a atacarlo, el portador de Draig sujetó firmemente el cuchillo y lo arrojó con toda la fuerza de su brazo al pequeño agresor de piel verde.

El arma blanca se hundió en el hombro izquierdo del Goblin haciéndolo retroceder cayendo en la ciénaga hasta ese entonces inofensiva.

El Goblin rápidamente se incorporó, trató de salir cuando unos brazos similares a ramas lo sujetaron por las manos, un tercer brazo lo sujetó por la cabeza haciéndolo caer de espaldas al agua. Un cuarto brazo que lo sujetó por el estómago lo hundió definitivamente perdiéndose para siempre en la ciénaga.

Una gran parte de los peligros de los pantanos se encuentra en las manos de las criaturas conocidas como Náyades. Estos seres habitualmente son pasivos: yacen disimuladamente en charcas y ciénagas, esperando a que alguien se acerque lo suficiente.

Cuando atacan, sus desafortunadas víctimas confunden durante un instante sus miembros vegetales con simples ramas, antes de ser ahogados… y devorados. En tiempos primigenios estas criaturas fueron adoradas y recibían sacrificios de sus fieles, pero ahora, olvidadas por los humanos se han convertido en peligrosos depredadores.

Issei contempló impasible como el agua turbia se agitaba cada vez menos hasta detenerse, el Goblin había muerto.

Durante un momento contempló la posibilidad de arrojarse al agua también.

Así lo hizo.

Metió las piernas al agua, dio un par de pasos y los brazos de las Náyades salieron una vez más.

Él no se resistió, se entregó por completo a la trampa mortal. Cada vez se hundía más y más mientras los brazos lo sujetaban firmemente.

Desapareció bajo el agua.

El agua empezó a agitarse una vez más pero en esta ocasión de una manera mucho más violenta.

Una gran explosión de agua se produjo.

Él salió caminando tranquilamente al otro lado de la ciénaga, las Náyades no pudieron matarlo.

Siguió su camino apaciblemente por el pantano, se topó con otra tribu de Goblins de la cual se deshizo sin muchas complicaciones.

A lo lejos pudo divisar un antiguo templo hecho completamente de roca, cubierto de ramas y maleza. También se percató de que algo lo seguía.

Continuó avanzando atravesando la ciénaga más grande por sobre el esqueleto de una gran dragón que servía de puente.

El templo era muy antiguo… y extraño.

En su interior se alzaba un altar con forma de tumba y sobre él una cruz de piedra con un mecanismo y una ranura para insertar un arma con forma de cruz.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó así mismo.

-Yo puedo responderte- una voz conocida le respondió.

Issei se dio la vuelta buscando el origen de la voz. Se trataba ni más ni menos que el Serafín Michael.

-¡Michael-sama!

-Ha pasado tiempo Issei-kun. Mírate, ahora eres un hombre.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Te he estado vigilando. Me percaté de que el campo de energía que rodea este templo había sido perturbado, es un campo muy débil por lo que seguramente no lo notaste.

Michael se acercó a Issei.

-Issei-kun, los Serafines hemos estado al tanto de tu situación actual. Sé que te diriges al encuentro del Señor Oscuro.- dijo con un semblante serio.

-¿Usted sabe algo del Señor Oscuro?- preguntó con suma curiosidad.

-Es una larga historia, hace muchos siglos, tres grandes guerreros fundaron la Hermandad de la luz, una orden al servicio de la Iglesia que se dedicaba a proteger a los humanos de las criaturas de la oscuridad. Su único propósito era servir a Dios y vencer al mal. Durante décadas, los fundadores lucharon ferozmente contra las fuerzas del mal, hasta que inclinaron la balanza a favor de dios.

-¿Esto sucedió antes de la guerra entre los ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos?

-Sí, esto ocurrió aproximadamente doscientos años antes de que estallara la guerra. Tal era su dedicación a la cruzada que sus estudios sobre la iluminación Sacra les llevaron a tres lugares sagrados, en los que el poder de dio convergía con tanta intensidad, que creó un puente entre lo espiritual y lo real… los fundadores usaron ese poder para purificarse, abandonando sus formas humanas y transformándose en seres divinos cuyo poder solo era inferior al de Dios, pero…- la voz de Michael se volvió temblorosa.

-¿Pero?

-¡No repararon en que aquello que dejaban atrás no eran sus carcasas vacías de almas, sino las partes oscuras de su ser! ¡Así es como nacieron los Señores Oscuros!

-¿Acaso los otros dos murieron?

-¡Así es, un gran guerrero enviado por la Hermandad, acabó con el Señor Oscuro Licántropo y el Señor Oscuro de los Muertos, pero el último de ellos, el Señor Oscuro Vampiro huyó! ¡Durante años hubo paz y creímos que ese ser no volvería! Pero lo ha hecho… y solo tú puedes detenerlo Issei-kun.

-¿Yo?

-Aquel guerrero no pudo cumplir la profecía, el mundo no estará a salvo hasta que el Señor Oscuro desaparezca. Tú te pareces mucho a aquel guerrero, él al igual que tú perdió a su amor.

Michael creó un círculo mágico del cual salió una cruz de hierro. Se la tendió a Issei.

-¿Qué es esto?- inquirió Issei observando fijamente el objeto en sus manos.

-¡Esto es la Cruz de Combate! ¡Es un pesado crucifijo de hierro que oculta una cadena retráctil en su interior! ¡El cuerpo de la Cruz fue una de las primeras reliquias que la Hermandad adquirió hace siglos; fue forjada por el legendario maestro herrero Rinaldo Gandolfi con clavos utilizados para crucificar a los mártires! Ahora es tuya. Por favor Issei-kun, cuento contigo.

Michael desapareció con un círculo mágico.

-¡Michael-sama, yo no peleo por las razones que usted cree!- le dijo a la nada.

La cruz de combate tenía la misma forma que la ranura en el altar.

Issei depositó la Cruz en la ranura, el mecanismo se activó. Cuatro placas de piedra se cerraron modificando la Cruz de Combate. Ahora tenía una Punta de agarre en el extremo, una punta de metal articulada que podía utilizarse para para agarrar enemigos a distancia, dando a la Cruz las propiedades de un garfio de agarre.

Issei utilizó la Punta de agarre para sujetarse del techo y salir por la ventana.

Aterrizó sobre un cementerio antiguo.

Se disponía a irse cuando un gran Troll de pantano se asomó desde el techo del pantano, rugió ferozmente para luego arrojarse sobre él.

Issei esquivó el ataque rodando, la caída del monstruo produjo un considerable temblor y levantó una nube de polvo.

Los Trolls de pantano son una rara subespecie de los Trolls de cueva. Aunque son muy similares a sus primos de tierra firme, en este caso la evolución ha ido reemplazando la gruesa piel velluda con una capa de una sustancia pringosa y densa, similar al musgo húmedo, que les permite aclimatarse mejor a su hábitat.

Issei decidió poner a prueba su nueva arma.

Extendió la cadena y azotó con ella al monstruo. El crucifijo era pesado y ciertamente difícil de manejar.

Tuvo que multiplicar su poder y transferirlo a su brazo para utilizar adecuadamente el arma.

Atacó repetidamente al Troll con la cadena esquivando hábilmente sus ataques.

Cuando se disponía a acertar el ataque definitivo, la punta de la cadena quedó atrapada en la rama de uno de los árboles que rodeaban el cementerio. El Troll aprovechó la oportunidad para sujetarlo fuertemente con ambas manos intentando aplastarlo.

Issei abrió las manos del Troll con las suyas lentamente, la criatura del pantano lo arrojó violentamente contra las lápidas, Issei intentó incorporarse pero el Troll se le arrojó encima aplastándolo con todo su peso.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza se levantó con el Troll en hombros, lo sujetó con ambos brazos para evitar que escapara y cargó contra una de las paredes del templo impactando al monstruo. Le sujetó del pelo de su cabeza y le propinó un gran rodillazo en la cara.

La bestia intentó quitárselo de encima ante lo cual le dio otro rodillazo que lo aturdió, otro más fuerte que los dos anteriores para noquearlo, se subió a su espalda sujetando su mandíbula superior abriendo su boca e introdujo su puño en la garganta del monstruo acabando con su vida.

La bestia cayó sin vida.

Issei recogió la Cruz de Combate y se marchó del pantano en dirección a las ruinas de Agharta.

 **Parte 3**

Para llegar a la antigua ciudad de Agharta se debía atravesar un valle y complejo de cuevas subterráneas.

Issei atravesó una pequeña ciudadela infestada de Licántropos y Goblins antes de descender a las cuevas mediante el tronco de un gigantesco árbol hueco.

El fondo era muy profundo, debajo de aquella ciudadela las cuevas eran la forma más directa de atravesar el valle.

Caminó un poco cuando sintió que algo le acechaba.

Decidió ignorarlo y siguió andando.

Se detuvo ante un pequeño precipicio. Una Araña Gigante bajó sigilosamente posicionándose detrás de él.

Estos monstruos son la mayor orden de arácnidos conocidos, y son mucho más agresivos que cualquiera de las clases de tamaño medio de Arañas.

Pueden encontrarse en casi cualquier clima pero prefieren lugares sombríos y húmedos, como bosques o grutas. Al igual que sus parientes más pequeños, las Arañas Gigantes pueden tejer telarañas de pegajosa seda que utilizan para atrapar a sus presas antes de devorarlas. De hecho la tela de estas arañas es un material extraordinariamente resistente, y suele ser utilizado para tejer ropa o cuerdas de una increíble durabilidad.

Sin embargo, el comercio de seda y la explotación de sus hábitats han conducido a estas criaturas al borde de la extinción.

Issei se dio la vuelta, la Araña saltó sobre él. Sujetó sus enormes colmillos que rebosaban de mortal veneno, apartó al arácnido con unas fuertes patadas, levantándose rápidamente conectó un fuerte puñetazo a su cabeza seguido de un gancho ascendente que elevó un poco a la Araña. Acabó con ella hundiendo la Cruz de Combate en su cabeza.

Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a un puente de roca, había un templo en el otro extremo.

Muy similar al del pantano solo que este estaba cubierto de telarañas.

La puerta estaba bloqueada por piedras, una vez que las quitó ingresó, al igual que en el anterior había una gran cruz de piedra con el mismo mecanismo de antes.

Una vez más depositó la Cruz de Combate en la ranura, las placas de piedra modificaron nuevamente el arma.

Esta vez la cadena había sido reemplazada por otra cubierta de púas de metal.

Rinaldo Gandolfi construyó dos cadenas diferentes para la Cruz de Combate, pero esta nunca fue aprobada por la Hermandad, por razones obvias. Los sabios opinaban que las espinas eran demasiado crueles para la naturaleza sacra del arma. Sin embargo, en lugar de ser destruida, la reliquia fue ocultada por el propio artesano que la creó en uno de los mausoleos de la Orden, ante el convencimiento de que algún día sería necesaria.

Issei salió del templo y siguió su camino, atravesando las cuevas, topándose con algunas Arañas más.

Llegó hasta un camino sin salida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se vio forzado a utilizar sus alas para subir. Ascendiendo llegó hasta lo que parecía ser una de las entradas de la ciudad.

Guardó sus alas, la puerta debía abrirse accionando una manivela.

Un grupo de Goblins lo rodeó. Uno de ellos quitó la manivela.

Decidió poner a prueba la nueva cadena de la Cruz.

Girando sobre sí mismo con la cadena extendida arrasó con el grupo de Goblins, la cadena de espinas desgarraba la carne de las criaturas.

Solo quedó uno con vida. Gruño con fiereza levantando su cuchillo.

Sorpresivamente el Goblin fue levantando por la cabeza por un gran Licántropo Mayor, su rostro tenía un aspecto más humano y era mucho más grande que los Licántropos comunes. Caminaba completamente erguido y poseía una gran musculatura cubierta de oscuro pelaje.

Los Licántropos Mayores o "purasangre" son aquellos que descienden del Señor Oscuro en persona. En estos casos, su condición no es considerada una enfermedad, pues el proceso de transformación ha sido escogido deliberadamente. El don de la licantropía, sin embargo, no es algo que el Señor de los hombres lobo conceda a cualquiera, y tan solo un puñado de sus más fieles acólitos ha recibido semejante regalo.

Esta guardia de élite solo abandonaba la fortaleza del Señor Oscuro para cumplir misiones especiales, cuando la ocasión requería su fuerza y agilidad sobrehumanas.

El Licántropo Mayor encendió una de las granadas del cinturón del Goblin con una de sus afiladas garras y lo arrojó a Issei, él lo golpeo con su puño enviándolo contra la puerta. El Goblin explotó en el aire.

Ambos se lanzaron al combate, el Licántropo era mucho más rápido y fuerte que los anteriores que había enfrentado, atacando ferozmente con sus garras le destruyó parte de su pectoral.

La velocidad del hombre lobo era tal que no le daba espacio suficiente para usar la cadena. Lo sujetó del brazo firmemente con sus mandíbulas, la presión de la mordida era brutal.

Issei clavó la punta de la Cruz en el ojo de la bestia para liberarse. El hombre lobo retrocedió unos pasos ante lo cual Issei lo rodeo de la cintura con la cadena, una vez más giró sobre sí mismo estrellando al mismo tiempo al Licántropo contra los pilares que rodeaban la puerta, liberó la cadena enviándolo contra la puerta.

Se incorporó rápidamente abalanzándose sobre Issei, esquivó su ataque agachándose y al mismo tiempo cortando una de sus patas con Ascalon, la bestia cayó al suelo. El portador de Draig lo levantó por la cabeza y hundió tres veces la punta de la Cruz en el pecho del Licántropo, a pesar de estar ya vencido Issei lo sujetó con ambas manos por un de sus brazos y puso uno de sus pies sobre su cara. Tiró fuertemente hasta romperle el cuello.

Con el Licántropo ya vencido accionó el mecanismo de la manivela, cruzó la puerta para atravesar el puente que lo llevaría a Agharta, pero un segundo Licántropo Mayor lo arrojó al vació.

Cayó cientos de metros hasta estrellarse contra el fondo, pudo usar sus alas pero pensó que la caída podría matarlo.

Estaba debilitado y cansado pero aun así sobrevivió.

Se incorporó y siguió su camino. Se encontraba en un desfiladero, podía ver que al final de este en la cima se alzaban grandes edificaciones, era Agharta.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al final del desfiladero, solo quedaba subir.

Un pequeño Troll salió detrás de una roca, rugió patéticamente de tal manera que le provocó una risa, realmente no había reído en mucho tiempo.

La risa se le borró de los labios cuando un gran Troll de Cueva su sujetó con sus enormes manos por la cintura intentando aplastarlo.

Los Trolls son una raza moribunda, a la que el hombre ha conducido a vivir en zonas montañosas, alejadas de ciudades y aldeas. De todos los tipos de Troll, la variedad de cueva es probablemente la que tiene un comportamiento más agresivo y territorial. Esta conducta en ocasiones se ha traducido en ataques a campamentos humanos, cuando estos son tan inconscientes para invadir sus hábitats.

Sin embargo, estas criaturas no se muestran agresivas con otros Trolls y raramente se pelean entre ellos, aunque no es un hecho completamente insólito. Se dice que cuando un Troll muere de viejo su piel se vuelve de piedra y pasa a formar parte de la montaña, algo que podría ser cierto, a juzgar por el aspecto de algunas formaciones rocosas.

Issei se liberó del agarre haciendo uso de su fuerza, más Trolls pequeños salieron arrojando piedras contra él. Para deshacerse de ellos se subió al lomo del Troll de cueva rodeando su cuello con la Cadena de Espinas, ahora estaba bajo su control.

Lo manipuló haciéndolo pelear contra sus similares pequeños que nada podían hacer contra la fuerza de este, cuando acabó con todo aumentó aún más la presión de la cadena desgarrándole la garganta.

Sin ningún enemigo se dispuso a trepar el acantilado.

 **Parte 4**

Trepo y trepo hasta llegar a la cima.

Un Troll de Cueva lo vio asomarse y corrió directo hacia él.

Estaba cansado, quizás esta vez sí moriría.

Pero una niña rubia se interpuso entre ambos, haciéndole frente valerosamente a la bestia. En su mano portaba un Cristal de Poder. En cuanto lo vio el Troll intentó huir.

La niña alzó su mano activando el Cristal, liberando al demonio de los planos de la oscuridad en su interior, tal abominable demonio dirigió su ataque sobre el Troll acabando rápidamente con su vida.

La niña se dio la vuelta dedicándole una dulce mirada, no dijo ninguna palabra. Haciendo mortales hacía atrás se alejó de él.

-Espera- intentó detenerla.

Ella no se detuvo, trepó por una pared derruida. Con un gesto de su rostro lo instó a seguirla.

Y así lo hizo, la siguió por las ruinas de la ciudad, hasta llegar a una gran torre de la cual caían chorros de agua cristalina. Ella ya se encontraba arriba invitándolo a subir con su mano.

Un grupo de tres Licántropos acompañados de un Huargo lo rodeó. Uno de los Licántropos montó al Huargo, Issei lo sujetó a distancia con la Punta de Agarre, tirando fuertemente lo estrelló contra los otros dos restantes.

El Huargo corrió hacía él, Issei corrió por la pared de forma vertical para saltar y aterrizar sobre él, como anteriormente había hecho con el Troll le rodeo el cuello con la Cadena para montarlo.

Utilizó al Huargo para trepar por la maleza de la pared donde se encontraba aquella misteriosa chica.

La cima de aquella torre era la entrada a un acueducto adornado con estatuas de las cuales brotaba el agua.

La muchacha de cabellos dorados estaba al pie del acueducto, de espaldas con las manos cruzadas. Al percatarse de su presencia le indicó con su mano que la siguiera y se arrojó al fondo del acueducto.

-Espera- una vez más inútilmente intentó detenerla.

Aumentó la presión de la cadena para acabar con el Huargo y él también se arrojó para seguirla.

La profundidad de la torre era considerable.

Los chorros de agua que nacían de la cima en las estatuas daban una brisa fresca y refrescante, partículas de agua salpicaban el rostro de Issei.

La niña no se encontraba allí, solo había un camino por donde hubiera podido ir, una entrada de piedra adornada con símbolos antiguos, seguramente el antiguo idioma de los habitantes de Agharta.

Sentía una curiosidad muy grande por aquella niña, desde hace mucho tiempo no había prestado atención a ninguna mujer seriamente, pero esa muchacha extrañamente le atraía aunque de una forma diferente. Sentía su instinto protector activarse nuevamente, como no lo había hecho en años.

Cruzó la entrada, era un pasaje que conducía a las catacumbas subterráneas de la ciudad.

Las catacumbas habían sido construidas en una gruta gigante, la estructura era sostenida por grandes pilares tallados de la misma piedra de la gruta, el suelo también había sido esculpido y adornado con símbolos aunque se encontraban muy deteriorados y con algunas partes rotas.

La iluminación era escasa, apenas el lugar era alumbrado por braseros donde ardían pequeñas fogatas alimentadas por brea para perpetuarlas.

Al ser un demonio, no importaba la poca luz que hubiera. Gracias a eso divisó a la niña que lo esperaba de brazos cruzados en la espalda.

Al verle ella corrió indicándole seguirla nuevamente.

Issei cruzó un rústico puente de madera para llegar donde ella, un pequeño sonido similar a una risa ahogada inundó el lugar resonando con eco.

De la oscuridad emergió una criatura alada de piel rojiza con prominentes cuernos torcidos hacía atrás, su estómago brillaba con luz rojiza intensa. Le siguieron al menos una docena más.

Los Gremlins son pequeños diablillos alados, famosos por provocar el caos allá donde vayan. Estos seres generalmente viajan en grandes grupos, infestando los asentamientos humanos que encuentran hasta que se quedan vacíos y sus ocupantes muertos o huidos.

No son especialmente hábiles en combate, pero entre sus habilidades se encuentra el poder escupir pequeñas bolas de fuego, algo heredado de sus ancestros demoníacos. Sin embargo, esta habilidad también provoca que sean altamente volátiles, lo que hace que sus frágiles cuerpos puedan explotar, si se le golpea con fuerza.

Los Gremlins sonreían con malicia exhalando vapor de sus bocas. Sus estómagos brillaban intensamente preparándose a escupir fuego.

Issei, lejos de sentirse intimidado, pudo percatarse que estas criaturas no representaban una gran amenaza a pesar de su superioridad numérica.

Uno de ellos escupió una bola de fuego contra Issei, el impacto apenas le provocó unas diminutas quemaduras,

Issei decidió ignorar a tan patéticas criaturas a su parecer y continuó su marcha.

Los demás Gremlins entraron el cólera por esta ofensa por lo que lanzaron al unísono múltiples bolas de fuego.

Casi todas le impactaron en la espalda haciéndole arrodillarse, esas llamas no eran nada comparadas con las que había tenido que soportar en su entrenamiento con el ex-Rey Dragón Tannin, pero debía hacerse cargo de esos diablillos o no le dejarían avanzar.

Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire llenando sus pulmones, exhaló una llamarada gigantesca que alumbró completamente la cueva.

El calor fue demasiado, mucho más de lo que los cuerpos de los Gremlins podían soportar. Sus cuerpos estallaron dejando caer una sustancia brillante y caliente similar a la lava.

Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a un altar.

Un Gremlin salió de la oscuridad, antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer algo un gigante de al menos tres metros de altura de complexión muy robusta ataviado con una gran armadura negra con cadenas y una impresionante espada, sujetó al diablillo con una de sus manos.

Aplicó presión haciéndolo estallar y salpicando el líquido de su interior por todo el suelo.

Una vez que se deshizo del diablillo centro su atención en Issei, blandió su espada contra él.

El ataque tomó por sorpresa a Issei quién apenas pudo evitar el mortal ataque saltando hacía atrás, el gigante era muy rápido a pesar de su tamaño y su espada tenía una gran alcance, sumado a la fuerza que aparentaba tener, un golpe de dicha arma podría hacerle mucho daño.

Al haber fallado su ataque, levantó su espada con ambos llevándoselas atrás de la cabeza preparado para atacar nuevamente.

 _-¡Alto!-_ exclamó la niña a quién había estado siguiendo Issei, levantando ambos manos para detener su ataque.

El gigante se detuvo.

 _-¿Viste el poder que reside en esos cristales?-_ por increíble que fuera, podía escuchar la voz de la niña a pesar de que nunca movió sus labios. Era algo que nunca había contemplado, ni siquiera en el mundo sobrenatural había visto u oído de alguna habilidad o magia parecida a este fenómeno.

 _-Los cristales pueden ser realmente útiles en combate-_ dijo acercándose a él con los bazos cruzados en su espalda contoneándose juguetonamente.

 _-¡Puedes encontrar fragmentos de Cristal repartidos por todo el lugar! ¡A menudo voy en busca de ellos!_

-¿Cómo puedo oír tu voz si…

… _no muevo los labios? ¡Tengo el don! Y también puedo leer mentes._

 _-_ ¿Quién eres?

- _Me llamo Claudia, y él es mi protector, el Caballero Negro -_ le respondió señalando al ahora identificado gigante.

- _Me protege. A cambio , capturo almas malignas para que pueda absorber su energía. Sin ella dejaría de funcionar, pero…-_ miró fijamente el rostro de Issei, más concretamente sus ojos a pesar de que eran tapados por su largo cabello- _hay algo en ti que resulte…diferente..._

 _-Pareces más o menos bueno, ¡Así que no te mataremos!_

 _-_ Me reconforta el oírlo- agregó Issei siguiéndole el juego.

Claudia sonrió brevemente, acto seguido intentó tocar con la palma de su mano la mejilla de Issei, pero él se apartó negándose al contacto.

- _No pasa nada. ¡Déjame leer tus pensamientos!_

Issei dudó varios segundos ¿Ella podría ver su sufrimiento? ¿Su dolor? Quizás viera todas las batallas que había tenido buscando la muerte ¿Ella vería a Rossweisse? ¿Vería todas las cosas que le hizo a Skadi y a esas Valkirias?

Tenía miedo de que Claudia quedara horrorizada al leer su mente. Al mismo tiempo tenía esperanzas de que ella lo aceptara.

Decidió dejarse llevar y que sucediera lo que el destino había dictaminado.

Claudia apoyó su mano sobre su mejilla durante unos segundos con los ojos cerrados.

- _¡No!-_ gritó ella apartándose de él.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué pasa?- le cuestionó él preocupado.

- _Estás aquí buscando al Señor Oscuro. Pretendes morir a sus manos… para olvidar a aquella a la que amas…_

Issei bajo su cabeza esperando lo peor.

Claudia se dirigió al Caballero Negro quién se agachó para que ella pudiera trepar a su hombro.

- _Lo que quieres hacer es una tontería. Pero te ayudaré… te mostraré el camino. No lo conseguirías solo-_ le dijo con determinación.

-No Claudia, debo hacerlo solo.

- _Yo conozco el camino… tú no. ¡Me necesitas! ¡Lo necesitas a él! ¡Además aún hay un enemigo que debes vencer para llegar al Señor Oscuro!_

 _-_ De acuerdo- aceptó Issei resignado a su compañía.

Los tres abandonaron las catacumbas y recorrieron el camino principal de la ciudad hasta llegar a una imponente puerta de piedra, en la parte superior estaba esculpido el rostro de un hombre y en la parte inferior dos mujeres sosteniendo una vasija.

 **Parte 5**

Claudia, quién iba montada en el hombro del Caballero Negro habló.

 _-Durante miles de años, esta ciudad rebosó vida. Era un santuario de magia, sabiduría y concordia. Estas gentes son quienes los Cristales, que ya has visto antes. No necesitaban ejércitos para protegerse, sus poderes eran más que suficientes para destruir cualquier amenaza. Así fue hasta que llegaron los Licántropos…_

El tono de voz de Claudia se volvió más serio.

- _En ese momento, el equilibrio cambió. Trolls, Goblins, Gremlins… criaturas de pesadilla asediaron la ciudad interminablemente, día y noche. La mayor parte de los habitantes huyó… otros usaron sus poderes para crear gigantescos Titanes con los que luchar contra los invasores. La batalla duró siglos, hasta que no quedó piedra sobre piedra… nadie sobrevivió. Aquellos que no murieron en combate fueron capturados y devorados._

Claudia prosiguió con un evidente deje de tristeza.

- _Mi padre fue uno de los últimos. Él me escondió… creó al Caballero Negro para que fuese mi protector. Hemos estado huyendo desde entonces…los titanes sobrevivieron a sus creadores y permanecieron aquí luchando contra un enemigo que los superaba en número, hasta que incluso ellos cayeron… todos excepto uno…_

 _-Tras esas puertas aguarda el último de aquellos Titanes-_ dijo señalando las puertas.

Con gran habilidad bajó de un salto del hombro del Caballero Negro.

- _El verdadero Señor Oscuro que moraba aquí fue muerto por un guerrero de la iglesia hace siglos, pero alguien ocupó su lugar, la única forma de alcanzar su santuario es a través de aquella puerta. Debemos derrotar al Titán, si queremos continuar nuestro viaje._

Claudia sacó de sus ropas un Cristal de Poder y lo colocó en el grabado de la vasija de la puerta.

Lentamente acompañado de un sonido estrepitoso la puerta se abrió permitiéndoles ingresar a los grandes jardines destruidos de Agharta.

Además de una densa vegetación que cubría las ruinas lo único que había allí era una montaña de rocas de todos los tamaños y formas cubiertas de musgo, sobre algunas habían crecido árboles o pasto.

Tan solo con avanzar, las rocas empezaron a vibrar, pero no había ningún temblor que lo produjera.

Empezaron a moverse más y más hasta que se levantaron del suelo desafiando las leyes de la gravedad.

Una gran roca tallada con el rostro de una mujer con grandes cristales azules como ojos salió debajo de las demás. Las rocas restantes se unieron formando el torso y brazos irguiéndose, las piernas del Titán se formaron a medida que se iba poniendo de pié.

Era todo un espectáculo, ese ser medía más de cien metros. Era el Titán Ídolo de Piedra

Los ingenieros de Agharta eran una orden de hechiceros especializados en la creación de poderosos artefactos. La mayor parte de sus inventos eran de uso común como vestimentas mágicas, o armas y armaduras encantadas, pero probablemente la más impresionante de sus creaciones fuesen los Titanes. Estos Gólem de ciclópeas proporciones fueron construidos con un propósito defensivo, pero los magos se vieron forzados a utilizarlos durante el transcurso de la guerra contra los Señores Oscuros, en la cual la mayor parte de ellos fueron destruidos.

Issei podía sentir el poder del Titán, debería usar su Balance Breaker para derrotarlo.

-¡Claudia, retrocede!- ordenó Issei.

El Caballero Negro quién tenía a Claudia en su hombro nuevamente, se apartó.

-Balance Breaker Boosted Gear Scale Mail.

Su cuerpo fue cubierto por la armadura.

-¡Vaya! Hace tiempo que no usabas la armadura- comentó Draig.

-Es necesario en esta ocasión Draig, nuestro rival es aquel Titán.

-Puedo sentir su poder, es bastante poderoso pero no deberías tener problemas.

-¡Entonces hagámoslo!

Issei levantó vuelo con sus alas de dragón, el Titán intentó atraparlo con sus enormes manos pero su lentitud le ponía en desventaja.

Issei solo se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques lanzando esferas de energía contra el Titán que no podía cubrirse de las explosiones que provocaban las esferas.

El daño infligido era muy grande, las rocas que conformaban su cuerpo se partían con cada ataque.

Sus ojos brillaron y varias rocas de su propio cuerpo levitaron a su alrededor ardiendo en fuego, era capaz de usar magia sobre su propio ser.

Las rocas ardientes fueron lanzadas contra Issei. Él se las devolvió con una fuerza aún mayor directo a su pecho, producto del impacto, casi cae de rodillas al suelo.

El Caballero Negro ordenado por Claudia atacó con su espada una de las piernas del Titán haciéndole caer definitivamente.

-¡ _Es tu oportunidad! ¡Acaba con ella!_

Issei se impulsó con todas su fuerzas dirigiendo sus puños con ambas manos extendidas, como si de un proyectil se tratase se dirigió a la cabeza del Titán.

Sus puños cubiertos por los guanteletes de la armadura penetraron en la frente del Titán, el impacto provocó dos grietas que fueron expandiéndose hasta cubrir toda la superficie de su rostro. Sus movimientos cesaron y las rocas empezaron a caer al suelo una a una levantando una nube de polvo.

El último de los Titanes había sido destruido. La destrucción causada le daba el aspecto de un cementerio de antaño a esos jardines olvidados.

Issei desactivó su armadura, se reunió con Claudia y su protector y siguieron adelante dejando atrás el último rastro de las creaciones de los magos de Agharta.

Caía la noche y la niña debía descansar por lo que decidieron pasar la noche en las afueras de la ciudad.

El Caballero Negro montaba guardia mientras Claudia dormía sobre el pedestal de una estatua. Issei se encontraba recostado contra un árbol cerca de una fogata, el suelo húmedo y frío no le importaban.

No dejaba de admirar su belleza inocente mientras dormía, esa niña significaba mucho para él a pesar de apenas conocerse. Quería convencerse a sí mismo de que quería protegerla, la realidad es que la veía como un sustituto para Rossweisse, tal como había hecho con Skadi.

Usarla para calmar sus penas no le parecía una idea incorrecta. Ella podría ser la indicada.

Se incorporó lentamente cuidando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no perturbar su sueño, a su lado se posó sin hacer nada salvo observar su rostro durante unos momentos.

Se quitó uno de sus brazales del traje de combate dejando desnuda su mano llena de callos y magulladuras por tantos golpes que había dado desde que inició su búsqueda de la muerte.

Acarició suavemente la mejilla de Claudia despertándola en el proceso.

Ella sonrió al verle.

Ahora ella acarició su mejilla.

 _-Los supe la primera vez que toqué tu rostro, he visto mi destino. Estoy lista._

Cerró los ojos, suavizó su respiración esperando a que Issei llevara a cabo su acción.

Él sacó a Ascalon, la levantó por encima de su cabeza dispuesto a hundirla en el cuerpo de la niña.

Issei se despertó gritando, todo había sido un mal sueño como tantos otros, o eso creía.

Un círculo mágico apareció detrás de él revelando al Arcángel Rafael.

-Rafael-sama.

-No dejes que la oscuridad te domine Issei. Debes quitarle al Caballero su Guantelete, llegará el momento en que te será muy necesaria.

-¡No! ¡Tendré que continuar sin ellos, no les pienso hacer daño!- su respuesta estaba cargada de enojo.

-Me temo que es demasiado tarde para eso…

Rafael señalo a la niña al mismo tiempo que Issei volteaba a verla.

Claudia ya no respiraba. En su pecho tenía una profunda herida de espada de la cual aún se escurría sangre caliente que empapaba su blusa.

Issei cayó al suelo negándose a sí mismo que eso fuera realidad.

-No… no… no- decía con respiración agitada.

El Caballero Negro alertado se acercó hasta ellos.

Al ver el cuerpo de su protegida atacó a Issei con su puño enviándolo a una plataforma cercana.

Issei quién no se había protegido del golpe cayó pesadamente en el suelo.

El Caballero Negro le siguió hasta la plataforma para enfrentarlo.

Este Gólem fue creado mediante las mismas técnicas que se utilizaron para construir a los Titanes. Sin embargo, en este caso fue necesario utilizar un cuerpo humano para imbuir la armadura con el suficiente poder, y el padre de Claudia usó el de un asesino confeso, para entretejer su alma con la armadura y dar vida así a la creación.

El Caballero Negro necesitaba almas para continuar su existencia; Claudia se dedicaba a atraer criaturas malignas hasta él para que pudiera devorarlas. Pese a este hecho el Caballero Negro no era malvado, el alma del asesino dentro de la carcasa metálica vio la posibilidad de redención protegiendo a la pequeña Claudia, a la que incluso terminó amando.

El guantelete de la Boosted Gear fue invocado.

-Draig ¿Cómo puedo vencerlo sin hacerle daño?

-Su energía proviene de su armadura, tiene un alma propia aprisionada en ella. Destruye su armadura para liberarla.

Una vez más activó la armadura del Balance Breaker.

Se lanzaron uno contra el otro, en un cruento combate de fuerza bruta acompañado por un lado la enorme espada del Caballero Negro y por el otro la espada sagrada Ascalon.

Issei logró destruir difícilmente la coraza, hombreras y cota de malla del Caballero.

Ahora que le quedaba solamente su casco, hizo uso del mencionado Guantelete.

Abanicando su brazo, una poderosa descarga de energía oscura impactó a Issei. Aquel Guantelete permitía lanzar ráfagas de energía en forma de garras de fuego que podía quemar lo que fuera.

La armadura del Balance Breaker fue derretida en la zona del pecho por tal ataque.

Issei rápidamente se puso de pié y corrió contra él. El Caballero Negro blandió su espada frontalmente para partirlo en dos.

Era una finta, un espectro de luz creado por la velocidad de Issei aumentada por la Boosted Gear.

El verdadero Dragón Emperador Rojo estaba detrás de su enemigo.

Se subió a su cabeza para quitarle el casco, con uno de sus brazos el Caballero intentó impedirlo.

Forcejearon, pero Issei ganó. Libre de su armadura, el Caballero desapareció en un haz de luz. Su alma fue liberada y ascendió fugazmente al cielo dejando una estela de partículas de luz brillante que iluminaban la oscura noche.

Lo único que quedó fue el Guantelete.

Issei lo recogió.

-Esa cosa es peligrosa, puedo sentir una cantidad descomunal de energía oscura. Tíralo.- le advirtió Draig.

-No pensaba usarlo, no me pertenece.

-¿Entonces que harás con él?

-Lo devolveremos al altar donde conocimos al Caballero Negro. Además aún tenemos que hacer algo.

Issei regresó a las catacumbas y enterró el Guantelete donde había conocido a Claudia y al Caballero. Estaba seguro que algún día necesitaría del poder de esa reliquia pero hasta entonces se quedaría allí.

Antes de salir de Agharta sepultó a Claudia, cubrió su tumba con piedras y le puso una cruz hecha con dos trozos de madera.

¿Realmente él la había asesinado?

La culpa lo devoraba a pesar de la incertidumbre.

 **Parte 6**

Ya solo quedaba atravesar las afueras de Agharta para llegar al territorio nevado donde habitaba el Señor Oscuro.

Pero aún quedaba el mencionado por Claudia que ocupó el lugar del antiguo Señor Oscuro Licántropo.

A su encuentro se dirigió Issei.

La noche iluminada por la luz de la luna proporcionaba el ambiente perfecto para un combate a muerte.

Un antiguo coliseo rodeado de un círculo de fuego.

Para acceder tuvo que bajar unas largas escaleras de piedra.

Se detuvo en medio del coliseo esperando que se hiciera presente el usurpador al título de Señor Oscuro.

El ruido de pasos le advirtió de su presencia.

-¡Mis acólitos no mentían! ¡Un Guerrero Dragón, aquí en suelo Licántropo!- dijo un hombre alto de cabello y barba marrón pálido, poseía un físico atlético que podía apreciarse ya que la cota de cuero que llevaba solo le cubría la parte inferior, parte del torso y brazos. Iba armado con una maza de guerra de considerable tamaño.

Issei se dio la vuelta para observar a su contrincante.

-Me pregunto, guerrero, si eres consciente de donde estás y de quién soy- agregó con un tono de burla.

Issei afiló su mirada.

-¡Me hallo en tierra profanada! ¡Y tú, y aquellos de tu clan, no merecen vivir!

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Osas entrar en mi sancta sanctorum y exponer tus insignificantes términos mortales ante mí?

Issei no respondió.

-¡Soy inmortal hombrecillo! ¡Soy el descendiente de Cornell! ¡El título de Señor Oscuro me corresponde!

-¡Cornell le trajo desgracia a esta tierra! ¡Serás tú quién lo pague!

-Esto me hace recordar al guerrero que lo asesinó, viéndote de cerca, te pareces mucho a él. ¡Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a perder como él!

El Licántropo sujetó su maza con ambas manos con firmeza mientras Issei se preparaba a usar la Cruz de Combate.

Draig habló.

-¿No piensas usar mi poder? Él no es un enemigo al que puedas vencer fácilmente sin usarme.

-¡Tengo que hacerlo solo! Se lo debo a Claudia, debo devolverle paz a esta tierra.

La Cadena de Espinas fue desplegada.

Issei lanzó un ataque frontal descendente, su enemigo lo esquivó fácilmente haciéndose a un lado. Con la cadena aun extendida intentó un ataque lateral. El Licántropo sencillamente se agachó.

-¡Los ataques de esa arma son demasiado lentos!- bufó el hombre lobo.

Al ver sus dos intentos fallidos, Issei recogió la cadena para intentar pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el cuerpo de la Cruz.

El Licántropo acortó la distancia entre ellos con unos simples pasos. Era poseedor de una velocidad comparable a cuando transfería el poder de la Boosted Gear a sus piernas.

-¡Demasiado lento!

Un poderoso puño chocó contra el estómago de Issei haciéndole escupir. Se sujetó la zona afectada con ambas manos intentando recuperar el aire.

El Licántropo le sujetó del cabello obligándolo a mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?

Soltó su cabello, empujándolo con la palma de su mano hacia el suelo. Solo para recibir un golpe de la maza directo al rostro que lo lanzó varios metros atrás.

Su cuerpo cayó de espaldas al suelo, casi había perdido el conocimiento. El golpe le había producido una profunda herida en la frente, la sangre que brotaba le nublaba la vista.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Este tipo está más allá del nivel que puedes enfrentar sin depender de mí!- le recriminó Draig.

El hombre lobo se acercó nuevamente haciendo uso de su extraordinaria velocidad.

Levantó a Issei.

-¡Vamos!- le gritó.

Le propinó una patada lateral al flanco de Issei. Él pudo sentir como se le rompían unas cuantas costillas por la fuerza.

Hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no caer nuevamente al suelo. Su enemigo se puso de frente a él.

Lo golpeó en la cara con su puño.

-¡Vamos!

Y otro golpe más.

-¡Vamos!

Y un gancho que lo hizo retroceder.

-¡VAMOS!

Issei sentía como se mermaba su energía. Tal vez este era el encuentro que tanto ansiaba, el cual lo liberaría de su dolor.

El Licántropo corrió contra él, saltó impactándolo con unas patadas voladoras a su pecho que lo hicieron atravesar una de las estatuas que adornaban el coliseo.

Issei perdía la conciencia poco a poco. Si se quedaba dormido ya no despertaría.

La razón que lo había llevado a ese lugar era morir. Quería morir. Y esta era una magnífica oportunidad para hacerlo.

Pero no tenía permitido morir, no aún. No hasta liberar la tierra de Claudia y su gente del control de los Licántropos.

Ahora estaba lleno de determinación.

Se limpió la sangre de su frente con la manga y se levantó.

Caminando lentamente regresó al coliseo.

El hombre lobo la aguardaba sentado en el suelo con su maza recostada sobre su hombro.

-¿No has muerto aún?

-¡No moriré sino después de haberte destruido y a tu estirpe!

-¡Eso está por verse!

Ambos corrieron contra el otro. El Licántropo intentó golpearlo con su maza, Issei se deslizó por el suelo rodeando la pierna de su rival con la Cadena de Espinas.

Jaló de ella con fuerza, desgarrando su carne.

-¡Maldito!

Ahora cojeando y privado de su velocidad, lanzó su maza contra Issei. Él la sujetó con ambas ya que era muy grande.

Su peso era comparable al Martillo de Thor que había empuñado cuando se enfrentó a Loki por primera vez.

Giró sobre sí mismo devolviéndole la maza que lo golpeó en el rostro.

El Licántropo cayó al suelo. Había cometido el error de confiarse por llevar la ventaja inicial de la pelea. Ahora no contaba con una de sus piernas.

Al verse superado intentó huir pero Issei lanzó la Cadena atrapando uno de sus brazos, jaló la cadena haciéndolo caer al suelo nuevamente y lastimado su brazo.

El Licántropo estaba acorralado.

-¿Te rindes?- le preguntó Issei.

-¡Nunca!- le respondió enfureciéndose.

Se incorporó, se deshizo de la cota de cuero de su pecho y brazos. Caminó lentamente cojeando al centro del coliseo donde la luz de la luna tocaba el suelo.

Una intensa luz blanca rodeó por completo su cuerpo.

Cuando la luz se disipó había cambiado de forma, era un enorme lobo antropomorfo de pelaje oscuro. Era del mismo tamaño que el Caballero Negro.

Lanzó un aullido que inundó el lugar.

A pesar de haber adoptado esa forma, aún tenía lastimado su pierna y brazo.

Lanzó ataques con sus garras, pero todos resultaban infructuosos. A costa de aumentar su tamaño había perdido velocidad y reflejos aún más que con su pierna herida.

Issei se burló de él.

-¡Esos ataques son demasiado lentos!

Esos comentarios solo enfurecieron más al Licántropo.

Con la Cruz de Combate le propinó muchos ataques a distancia, a pesar de ello, el Licántropo no caía.

En esa forma perdió velocidad, pero aumentó radicalmente su fuerza y resistencia. Era una batalla de desgaste, si eso se prolongaba Issei eventualmente perdería.

Necesitaba acabar con él de un solo ataque poderoso.

La Cruz de Combate no podría hacerlo. Pero aún quedaba la maza de guerra.

Issei esquivó uno de sus ataques y corrió para recoger la maza.

Cargo con ella y golpeó en la cara al Licántropo haciéndole escupir sangre.

Nuevamente intentó huir pero Issei lanzó la Punta de Agarre a su pecho hundiéndose en la carne del hombre lobo.

Jaló con todas sus fuerzas haciéndole caer al suelo muy cerca de él. Rápidamente su enemigo se levantó dispuesto a atacarlo.

Una vez más tiró de la cadena pero esta vez haciéndole caer de costado.

El Licántropo saltó hacia arriba para poner distancia entre ellos.

La cadena fue jalada por última vez trayéndolo de cara al suelo, ese último impacto dejó aturdido al hombre lobo que se incorporaba con dificultad.

Issei levantó tomó la maza nuevamente en sus brazos, el Licántropo aulló ferozmente intentando intimidarlo.

Golpeó por segunda vez en la cara al Licántropo, después en la cabeza, giró sobre sí mismo una vez para impactarlo en el pecho haciéndolo rodar por el suelo.

El Licántropo ya casi no tenía fuerzas para defenderse, se arrodilló difícilmente para esperar el siguiente ataque.

Issei corrió contra él, saltó levantando la maza detrás de él.

Golpeó en la cabeza con tal fuerza que la maza se partió, el impactó estrelló la cara del Licántropo contra el suelo.

Levantó la cabeza del ya derrotado hombre lobo y le atravesó la cabeza por la boca con el mango partido de la maza.

Dio unos cuantos gruñidos antes de caer muerto.

Estaba hecho. Quién usurpó el título de Señor Oscuro había muerto. Su cuerpo se volvió cenizas.

Solamente quedaron unas botas extrañas, eran las Botas Ciclón que habían pertenecido a Cornell.

Eso explicaba la velocidad del usurpador.

Al igual que con el Guantelete del Caballero Negro, decidió que lo mejor era enterrarlo a la espera de que algún día fuesen necesarios.

Issei abandonó ese lugar para dirigirse al territorio cubierto de nieve.

 **Parte 7**

Más allá del Desfiladero de los Cuervos, donde se hallaba la fortaleza de la Bruja de Cuervos Malphas, está la tierra de los Vampiros.

Con un clima extremo, donde nieva la mayor parte del año y el sol está cubierto permanentemente por nubes grises, es el lugar idóneo para los Vampiros.

La última aldea humana que quedaba allí, llamada Wygol. La mayor parte de sus habitantes había sido asesinada y devorada por los Vampiros que moraban en la fortaleza de la cima de la montaña cercana.

Issei se quedó allí esa noche para recuperarse de las heridas causadas por su combate contra el usurpador.

Fue en esa ocasión cuando un grupo de Vampiros liderados por el Brauner quién más adelante se convertiría en uno de los guardianes de sus hijos, atacó la aldea.

Después de enfrentarse, le ordenó decir al Señor Oscuro que se preparara para su llegada.

Los pocos aldeanos huyeron de allí por orden suya mientras él iba a por los Vampiros.

Para llegar al pié de la montaña debía pasar por el cementerio de la aldea.

Además de las lápidas y una gran cantidad de tumbas cavadas recientemente, había un templo. Igual al que había en el pantano y las cuevas de Agharta.

En su interior había otra cruz de piedra con el mismo mecanismo.

Depositó la Cruz de combate en la ranura una vez más. El arma fue modificada.

Ahora poseía en la parte inferior una estaca.

El artesano responsable de la creación de la Cadena y la Punta de Agarre de la Cruz de Combate, Rinaldo Gandolfi, quiso dotar al arma de más opciones para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, especialmente contra criaturas sobrenaturales. El fruto de esta revisión del arma es la estaca gracias a la cual la Cruz de Combate recibió el sobrenombre de "Matavampiros".

Una vez más un círculo mágico se abrió. En esta ocasión era la mujer más bella del Cielo, el Arcángel Gabriel.

-Gabriel-sama- la nombró sorprendido.

-¡Issei-kun, por favor no vayas! ¡No importa lo que te hayan dicho Michael y Rafael! ¡Quédate con nosotros!

-¡Lo siento Gabriel-sama! ¡Debo ir! ¡Aunque no por las razones que usted creé!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Yo no peleo para salvar el mundo, no peleo por nadie! ¡Mi motivación no puede ser comprendida por nadie!

Gabriel buscaba significado a sus palabras.

-¡No vayas! ¡Quédate!

-¡Por favor perdóneme! No debí aceptar esto- le dijo tendiéndole la Cruz de Combate- se lo devuelvo, no me corresponde a mí tenerlo.

-¿Realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer para que vengas conmigo?

-Temo que no.

Gabriel separó la estaca del cuerpo de la Cruz de Combate y se la dio a Issei.

-Entonces te pido que aceptes al menos esto. Te será útil contra los Vampiros.

-Gracias. Esta puede ser la última vez que nos veamos Gabriel-sama. Adiós.

-Adiós- le respondió desapareciendo con otro círculo mágico.

Issei guardó la estaca en uno de sus bolsillos.

A la fortaleza de los Vampiros se puso en marcha.

Issei atravesó los calabozos, los jardines, y los salones de la fortaleza antes de llegar a la torre más grande, donde lo esperaba el Señor Oscuro.

Atravesó la puerta que daba acceso a dicha torre.

A simple vista no había nadie pero podía sentir una presencia oculta.

En ese lugar no había nada, nada salvo un espejo. El Espejo del Destino, una reliquia que se dice es capaz de mostrar el destino de quién se vea reflejado en él.

Cuando Issei se vio a sí mismo en el Espejo por primera vez, nada le fue mostrado.

Si hubiera sabido lo que causaría ese espejo en el futuro lo habría destruido.

Una voz llamó su atención.

-Parece que tengo visitas. Dime que puedo hacer por ti.

Era la voz de la Reina de los Vampiros, Carmilla.

Ese fue el momento en que ellos se conocieron e inició su historia.

Después de convertirse en Vampiro, Issei sepultó la estaca.

 **Hola a todos.**

 **He aquí un capítulo especial del Señor Oscuro Vampiro.**

 **A decir verdad, todos los eventos narrados son escenas de Castlevania Lord of Shadows adaptados a esta historia.**

 **El motivo de este capítulo es que he decidido escribir una secuela. En este capítulo introduje algunos elementos que no estaban en mi historia ya que serán cruciales en la secuela como por ejemplo, el Espejo del Destino.**

 **Una cosa más, cambiaré el nombre de los fics, serán los mismos pero en inglés. Serán así:**

 **El Señor Oscuro Vampiro (Piloto): Lord of Shadows (Piloto)**

 **El Señor Oscuro Vampiro: Lord of Shadows**

 **Crónicas del Señor Oscuro Vampiro: Chronicles of the Lord of Shadows.**

 **Y la secuela se titulará: Mirror of Fate.**

 **A los seguidores de esta historia, les pido paciencia. Tengo un nuevo trabajo muy demandante y el tiempo que puedo dedicarme a escribir es muy poco, pero ya estoy trabajando en la secuela.**

 **Por favor espérenlo.**


	13. Cronología Lord of Shadows

**Cronología de Lord of Shadows**

 **-4000 años – Cornell, Carmilla y Zobek fundaron la Hermandad de la Luz. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **-3970 años – Cornell, Carmilla y Zobek abandonan sus formas humanas dejando atrás las partes oscuras de su ser dando origen a los Señores Oscuros. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **-3950 años – Cornell asedia la ciudad de Agharta. Los ingenieros de la ciudad crean a los Titanes para combatir la amenaza. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **-3800 años – Estalla la gran guerra entre los Demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **-3400 años – Los Titanes caen derrotados, uno de los últimos ingenieros crea al Gólem Caballero Negro para que proteja a su hija. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **-3300 años – Cornell y Zobek son derrotados por un guerrero legendario de la Hermandad de la Luz. Carmilla escapa y se mantiene oculta. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **0 años – Hyodo Issei es reencarnado como Demonio por Rias Gremory.**

 **+1 año – Hyodo Issei derrota a la Bestia del Apocalipsis. Es ascendido a Demonio de Clase Alta, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shido, Koneko Tojo, Ravel Phoenix y Rossweisse no corresponden su amor sumiéndolo en una profunda depresión. Issei se encierra en su castillo. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **+2 años – Hyodo Issei recibe la visita de Azazel quién intenta hacer que salga de su encierro. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **+12 años – Miembros sobrevivientes de la Brigada del Caos liderados por Cao Cao empiezan a realizar pequeños ataques en diferentes ciudades del Inframundo. Al mismo tiempo se desatan ataques y conflictos en la mayoría de las mitologías. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **+14 años – Cao Cao lleva a cabo el asalto final al Inframundo utilizando monstruos gigantes. Issei sale de su encierro para ir en busca de Rossweisse pero antes derrota a Cao Cao salvando nuevamente el Inframundo. Issei llega a Asgard donde derrota al Nidhogg y a Loki deteniendo el Ragnarok, descubre que Rossweisse se casó, lo que lo lleva a desarrollar una personalidad autodestructiva. En el olimpo derrota a los Titanes, en Grigory derrota a Kokabiel y el resto de las mitologías también son salvadas. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **+15 años – Hyodo Issei se entera de la existencia del último Señor Oscuro por medio de Vali Lucifer y parte a su encuentro. En el pantano recibe la Cruz de Combate de parte del Arcángel Michael. Issei llega a Agharta donde conoce a Claudia y al Caballero Negro, juntos derrotan al último de los Titanes. Claudia es misteriosamente asesinada lo cual enfurece al Caballero Negro, Issei se ve obligado a derrotarlo obteniendo el Guantelete Oscuro. Después derrota al descendiente de Cornell obteniendo las Botas Ciclón y liberando esa tierra del control de los Licántropos. Issei llega al territorio de los Vampiros donde recibe la vista de la Arcángel Gabriel, a quién le devuelve la Cruz de Combate pero conservando la Estaca. Issei llega al castillo de Carmilla donde ella le convierte en un Vampiro Purasangre perdiendo el poder de Draig en el proceso. Utiliza su sangre para devolverle su forma humana a los Vampiros. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **+16 años – Después de varios meses todos los Vampiros recuperan su forma humana, el castillo es restaurado e Issei se convierte en el nuevo Señor Oscuro. Issei y Carmilla contraen matrimonio. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **+516 años – Issei y Carmilla deciden tener hijos pero la tasa de natalidad entre Vampiros Purasangre es muy baja. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **+1016 años – Carmilla logra quedar embarazada. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **+1017 años – Carmilla da a luz a un niño y una niña a quienes bautizan como Gabriel y Elizabeth. Brauner y Olrox son nombrados sus guardianes. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **+1117 años – Gabriel y Elizabeth tardan cien años en dejar de ser bebés alimentados por la sangre de su padre. (Chronicles of the Lord of Shadows)**

 **+1417 años – Después de trescientos años Gabriel y Elizabeth tienen la apariencia de adolescentes. Issei y Carmilla aparentan tener solo treinta y cinco años. Issei recibe la visita de Azazel a quién le cuenta todo lo sucedido desde su llegada al territorio de los Vampiros. Issei teme que Azazel revele a las demás facciones que se convirtió en el Señor Oscuro por lo que va en busca del Guantelete Oscuro y las Botas Ciclón. Días después el castillo es atacado por Sirzechs Lucifer quién creía que había sido capturado por el Señor Oscuro. Carmilla es asesinada por Sirzechs. Issei jura venganza y se prepara para marchar por última vez al Inframundo. Gabriel y Elizabeth son nombrados como el nuevo Señor Oscuro y Reina de los Vampiros, y parten con la mayoría de los Vampiros para buscar un nuevo lugar donde establecerse. Issei y unos pocos miles de Vampiros reúnen un ejército completo de criaturas de la noche e invaden el Inframundo ayudados por Azazel. Issei se enfrenta a Sirzechs a quién logra vencer difícilmente. Issei y el resto de sus tropas marchan a su antiguo castillo donde son derrotados por un ejército de Demonios liderados por Ajuka Beelzebub y Serafall Leviatán. Ajuka acaba con la vida de Issei, Serafall se lleva su cuerpo y lo oculta en un lago de su territorio. Serafall se encarga de encubrir la verdad y todos recuerdan a Issei como el más grande héroe. (Lord of Shadows)**

 **+1418 años – Gabriel y Elizabeth guían a los Vampiros y se establecen en la antigua fortaleza de la Bruja Malphas. Intentan utilizar la sangre de Elizabeth para alimentarlo pero no funciona, la sangre de Gabriel funciona pero en menor medida que la de su padre. En poco tiempo los Vampiros empiezan a salirse de control. (Chronicles of the Lord of Shadows)**

 **+1421 años – Issei despierta de su letargo en el lago. (Mirror of Fate)**

 **+1423 años – Los Vampiros se rebelan contra Gabriel y Elizabeth, Brauner y Olrox se sacrifican para que ellos puedan huir.** **Elizabeth se separa de su hermano. (Chronicles of the Lord of Shadows)**

 **+1523 años – Gabriel vaga por el territorio de los Vampiros durante cien años. (Chronicles of The Lord of Shadows)**

 **+1623 años – Gabriel se hace pasar por un humano, convierte a una niña abandonada en una Vampiresa que se convierte en su amante. Deciden** **establecerse en Inglaterra. (Chronicles of the Lord of Shadows)**

 **+1663 años – Gabriel recibe la visita de sus antiguos Generales quienes lo engañan para que vuelva con ellos a la fortaleza de la Bruja Malphas. Ellos asesinan a su amante, Gabriel preso de la furia asesina a todos los Vampiros restantes acabando con la estirpe de sus padres. (Chronicles of the Lord of Shadows)**

 **+1921 años – Issei ha pasado quinientos desde que despertó sollozando a Carmilla. (Chronicles of the Lord of Shadows)**

 **+2421 años – Issei ha pasado otros quinientos años intentando olvidar a Carmilla. (Chronicles of the Lord of Shadows)**

 **+2663 años – Gabriel ha permanecido mil años oculto de los humanos cuando recibe la visita de su padre, Issei le revela a su hijo lo que ha hecho desde que partió al Inframundo. (Chronicles of the Lord of Shadows)**

 **+2704 años – Gabriel recibe la visita de Azazel a quién le cuenta todo lo que su padre hizo desde que se convirtió en Vampiro. (Chronicles of the Lord of Shadows)**

 **+3151 años – Azazel se encuentra con Issei en una antigua catedral de Europa.**

Ya publiqué la Secuela que lleva por título Mirror of Fate. Por favor léanla.

Este no es un capítulo sino la cronología de todos los fics que componen el Señor Oscuro Vampiro. (Dentro de unos días le cambiaré el nombre al inglés).

Me pareció necesario hacer esto ya que hay demasiados saltos de tiempo en mi historia y porque no narré los hechos en orden y tampoco en un mismo fic, aunque no lo crean, toda la cronología es exacta y coincide perfectamente con los hechos que narré en mis fics que son:

El Señor Oscuro Vampiro.

Crónicas del Señor Oscuro Vampiro.

Mirror of Fate.

Eso es todo, espero les guste la secuela.


End file.
